iAm the Bachelor
by JamesLily96
Summary: When, Freddie Benson becomes the next bachelor on a popular T.V. show, trouble will sure ensue when a certain Sam Puckett shows up to be one of the bachelorette's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. How did I get in this position? Yeah, me, Freddie Benson, am the new Bachelor. Somehow, I got roped into doing it. Yeah so, I'm 24 years old and single. The producers of the show thought it would be so cool if the technical producer on iCarly would be the next Bachelor. So, I have to choose from 10 girls and pick my wife. It's totally and completely crazy.

Tonight was the first night of the show, and I was supposed to meet all of the girls. I can't believe Carly and Sam forced me to do this. Well, more like Carly, not Sam. Sam said I needed to get out the house and live a little, but no girl was crazy enough to be on the show to date me. I laughed at the thought. Carly said she really wanted me to find the perfect girl. I scoffed. I think I can find the perfect girl without having to go on a stupid TV show. But, I really wanted to prove to Sam girls would date me. It wasn't like I never had a date. I usually did, but Sam would really see this on TV.

But, when I decided to really do it, my only thought was, I have nothing to lose. So, I hope everything goes all right. I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair. Over the years, I had sort of grown up. I worked out a lot ad ran every morning. So, I wasn't the little scrawny kid I used to be. Maybe I'll find the girl of my dreams. Yeah, right.

I pulled on my tuxedo and brushed my teeth. I didn't really care about impressing these girls. After all, they know what I look like. Some guy picked me up from the apartment the show put me in, and we finally pulled up to the mansion the girls were supposed to stay in.

It was a pretty house. It looked like a villa with gardens surrounding and there were lots of pretty lights and stuff. It was even more beautiful because it was nighttime. I got out of the car. The host was standing there on a stone sidewalk leading up to the front door of the mansion. There were cameras everywhere. I wasn't really expecting to go into this so unprepared. I mean, I have no idea who all the girls are.

I walked over to the host. I think his name was Chris Harrison. "Hello Freddie. Are you excited to be here?" he asked in a very serious tone. It almost made me want to laugh.

I put on a smile. "Yeah I am." Even though, I really wasn't that excited.

"Well, good luck to you. Are you ready to meet your 10 bachelorette's?" he asked again in the very serious tone.

I decided to play along. "Yes Chris. I think I am."

"Alright. Here comes the first limo of girls." Chris said and walked away. A camera was pointing directly at my face. It was sort of ironic because the cameras were annoying me, and I was the cameraman on iCarly.

A limo pulled up and I heard a bunch of squealing. I rolled my eyes. Then, the first girl stepped out of the limo. She had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She shot a smile at me. She was very pretty, but had a really skimpy dress on.

"Hi Freddie." She said flirtatiously.

"Um, hi." I said not sure of what to say.

She smiled again. "My name's Scarlett."

"Oh hi Scarlett. Nice to meet you." I said my gaze meeting hers.

"Nice to meet you too." She said. She hugged me and I hugged back, weakly. This whole thing was too weird. Sam thought so anyway.

"See you inside." She said and winked at me.

"Yeah." I answered, grimacing inside. She struck me as a really superficial girl.

Then, the next girl stepped out of the limo. She had red hair, which was really wild. Her blue eyes stared straight into mine. She had on a dress with all different colors on it, and a shawl that didn't match her fancy dress at all.

"Hey Freddie. My name's Cameron." She said, and her voice was really low.

"Um, nice too meet you." I stumbled.

She smiled a toothy smile. "I want to marry you."

I just stared at her for a second. "Um…" was all I could manage. Sam would say she was crazy.

She just looked at me and then walked inside. What was I getting into? Then, the door of the limo opened again.

This time, a blonde headed girl stepped out of the limo. She was wearing a purple dress and had lots of rings on. She walked up to me, and just started giggling.

She kept laughing and I wasn't sure what to do. "What's so funny?" I finally asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just so glad to finally meet you. I've watched iCarly forever, and I always thought you were so cute." She said and then started giggling again.

I sighed. "I'll see you inside."

She giggled and walked inside. So far, it had not been too good. Then, I realized I never got the giggling girls name. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.

Then, the door of the limo opened again and another girl stepped out. This girl had straight, shiny brown hair and narrow brown eyes. She was clearly, very, very hot. She walked towards me in a way too tight brown mini dress, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Hi." She said smiling. But, it wasn't a friendly smile. More like I'm the most gorgeous girl here and you know it type of smile.

"Hi I'm Freddie. What's your name?" I asked. I sounded way too excited. I needed to calm down a little bit. Like Sam would say.

"Ashley." She said softly, and for some reason, it reminded me of a snake.

"Nice to meet you." I drawled. Even though Sam still said I was a dork, I really wasn't anymore.

She smiled and walked away from me. The way she walked was almost entrancing, but I forced myself to turn away. Then, I faced the limo again. A girl stepped out, again in a very skimpy dress. She had brown hair that was kind of curly, and dark blue eyes. I thought Sam's eyes were more deep and pretty than hers. Wait, why do I keep thinking of her?

"Hello." I said, getting used to this whole routine.

"Hello Freddie. My name's Bethany." She said.

"I like the name Bethany." I said. Why did I just say that? Oh yeah, Sam and me had an argument about names one time… Bethany was one of the names we argued about. We were so random.

She blushed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome." I said and cleared my throat. This was so awkward.

"The other girls here are really fake." She said quickly.

"Huh?" I asked.

She just smiled and sighed. "You'll understand someday."

What? This was getting too confusing. How was I going to remember all of these girl's names? And what did this girl mean by you'll understand someday?

"Okay…" I said.

She hugged me quickly and walked towards the house. I stared after her in confusion. Then I realized there were cameras and sighed. They were seriously starting to get on my nerves. Then, another girl got out. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked up to me nervously, and smiled. She actually seemed normal, with a nice, pretty dress on.

"Hi Freddie. I'm Mandy." She said softly. Good thing it wasn't Mandy Valdez, at least I hope it wasn't.

"Hi Mandy." I answered.

We smiled at each other. "Wow. This is so…" she said looking up at the house.

I smiled. It was sort of nice she was focusing on the house, and not on me. For some reason I found that… just nice. I already felt comfortable with her.

"Well… I'll see you inside." I said quietly.

"Yeah. See you inside." She said her voice in a soft tone, and we hugged.

Well, it was good there was at least one normal girl here. I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and turned back to the limo, again. This time, a girl with black hair walked out. She had dark blue eyes and had lots of eyeliner on.

"Hi." She said in a low tone.

"Hi, I'm Freddie." I said.

She just nodded. "I'm Sarah."

"That's a nice name." I said awkwardly.

She just turned and walked inside. Okay, that was weird. Anyway, I turned back to the limo, but it pulled away and a new limo pulled up. At least I didn't hear a lot of squealing this time. Well, I heard one squeal, but a deeper voice said shut up, really loudly. That really sounded like Sam. Oh well, I'm just imagining things. Then, the limo door opened and another girl stepped out. She had straight blonde hair, with obvious dark roots. She had bright green eyes, which were staring me up and down.

"Hello." I said slowly.

"Hi Freddie. My name's Haley." She said equally as slowly.

I just nodded. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She said laughing. "I'll see you inside."

"Yeah, see you inside." I said. She laughed again, and as she walked away from me, she tripped, but caught herself. Se just kept walking. I had to stifle a laugh. That's what you get for wearing huge high heels.

Then, the limo door opened again and I gasped. What? Why was she here? Carly was standing there, in a tight red dress. She walked up to me.

"Carly? What?" I asked really confused.

She laughed. "Hey Freddie."

"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"Well, after you left, I kind of realized I missed you." She said softly.

"Carly, I…" I said softly.

"We'll talk about inside." She said, kissed my cheek, and walked inside. Okay, there was no way this was happening. Why would the producers make Carly be on the show? This was crazy.

Then, the limo door opened again. Sam got out, in a long purple dress. Sam? No way. This was not happening. Why was Sam here? I had to admit, she looked really pretty though. I wasn't going to deny it.

"Okay Sam? What's going on?" I asked.

She walked up to me and whispered quickly in my ear. "Act like normal, there are cameras around. I'll explain to you later, nub." She said. Of course, she had to call me a nub.

I nodded, completely confused. "Um, hi Sam."

"Hi Freddie. I came because I missed you." She said, winking at me. Then, I understood. This was to add drama to the show, and Sam was probably getting paid. I guess I was supposed to play along.

"That's nice." I said meeting her gaze. "Well, Samantha." I added with a smirk. She glared at me. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, we shall." She said. "Fredward."

I cringed. She had to say my real name on national television. I followed her into the mansion, and I couldn't help but laugh, when I noticed she had her Chuck Taylor's on, instead of high heels.

**A/N: I hope this is a good idea. I know there are normally 25 girls on the show, but I decided to just make 10, because 25 would take way too long. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I walked into the party, Sam in front of me. She took her time sitting down. Of course Sam would go slow, when all of the other girls would want me to talk. They were seething at Sam. Even Carly. That's weird. I sighed, and then looked up at all of the girls sitting on the couches of the living room.

"Hello." I said. What else was I supposed say?

All of the other girls smiled love struck smiles at me. "Hi Freddie." They echoed. Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, she regained her composure, remembering she was getting paid to do this. At least, I think she was.

The lights glinted against the girl's dresses and I noticed there was a huge pool outside. The whole house was beautiful. It was kind of a Tuscan style. Then, I realized all of the girls were waiting for me to say something, so I cleared my throat.

"Um, let's start the party, I guess." I said offering a small smile.

The girls all cheered and Sam let out a sarcastic "Yeah."

I grinned at her and surprisingly she smiled back. Then, someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see who it was. Carly was standing there, grinning sheepishly at me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. I nodded and we walked outside to this little couch.

We sat down and Carly let out a breath. "Freddie. I was serious about missing you. Once I saw you leave to find the love of your life, something changed in me. I think I might like you, more than a friend." The cameras were pointed directly at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

My crush for Carly subsided over the years, after I realized she really would never love me, so I started dating other girls. But, it was always still there, under the surface. This was what I thought I always wanted, but it wasn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be.

"Oh, okay." I said, not sure what else to say.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "That's all your going to say?"

"No, Carly, I really like you too." I said quietly. We hugged and Carly tried to kiss me. I just pulled back, and Carly looked kind of hurt. I liked her, but I just wasn't really ready to kiss her, after all of those years of rejection.

"We better get back inside." Carly said.

"Yeah." I answered and followed her inside, but before we got to the door, I remembered something. I pulled on Carly's arm. She turned to look at me.

"What?" she asked. She sounded annoyed. I guess she was annoyed that I didn't kiss her.

"Why is Sam here?" I asked.

"Oh, she came with me. I made her go, and she said she would be lonely without me in Seattle." Carly said.

"Oh. So she's not getting paid?" I asked.

Carly laughed. "No, she's not getting paid. She complained about that though."

"Figures." I said and saw Sam in the house. She was yelling at one of the other girls.

"I'll see you Carly." I said and walked past her. What was Sam fighting about now?

I walked up to the two yelling girls. It was Sam and that girl Bethany. I had thought Bethany was kind of mean at the introductions.

"What's going on?" I asked, and for some reason, I grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam glared at me, and brushed my hand off. "This crazy girl was telling insane lies about you."

"I wasn't telling lies. I just said you were really cute and smart. I also said you had nice looking muscles." She said nervously.

I choked back a laugh. "Sam that's not insane lies." I said, staring into her blue eyes, daring her to insult me.

"Oh you know it is Benson." She said glaring at me.

I just laughed and Sam pinched my arm, hard. That was going to leave a bruise. "Sam!" I whisper-yelled.

She just laughed at me and walked away. I turned to Bethany. "Sorry about that." I said nervously.

"It's okay. She's crazy, isn't she?" she said and pulled me off to a bench outside.

I grinned. "Crazy doesn't even begin to describe Samantha Puckett."

She smiled. "Well, I think you're really cute. Why is she even here?"

I grinned. "I don't know."

She laughed, in a fake way. "Well, your really hot."

Then, she leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back quickly.

"What?" I asked confused.

She just laughed, but before she could say anything, another girl's voice cut her off.

"Can I steal you away?" she asked and I turned to see who it was. It was Ashley, in the skimpy dress. She was the one who I thought was really impressed with her self.

Bethany just got up and huffed and Ashley sat down. "Hey." She said, pressing her leg against my mine. I moved back. This was all so weird to me.

"Hello." I said. I wasn't going to deny it, Ashley was pretty hot.

"So. I'm not going to make small talk." Ashley said staring at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She leaned over and kissed me, rough and hard. This time, I didn't pull away. I'm not really sure why. Then, we both pulled back.

Ashley just stared at me. "You're a good kisser." She said.

I just nodded. "You are too."

She smiled, and I was again reminded of a snake. Then, she got up and walked away from me, and two more girls sat down by me. They were both giggling. I couldn't really remember their names.

"Hi Freddie." They both said, all giggly. I noticed Sam smirking at me from inside. I just grinned at her.

"Hey you two." I said, desperately trying to remember their names.

They sat on either side of me, way too close me. But, I couldn't just get up and leave. That would be rude.

"Remember me, Haley." The blonde headed one said.

"Yeah. I do." I said forcing a smile.

"And of course he remembers me." The red headed one said, glaring at Haley. I cleared my throat. I felt like I was talking to preschoolers or something.

"Yeah." I answered. I remembered what she looked like, just not what her name was.

"Good." She said contentedly.

I just smiled again. "I heard you like computers." Haley said.

"Yeah. They are pretty cool." I said. Maybe she actually knows something about them? Hopefully.

She laughed loudly. "Shopping is cool for me. Computers are weird." She said in a ditzy tone.

"I don't think so." I said already deciding I didn't like her.

She just smiled. "You'll learn someday." And then she pinched my cheeks, actually pinched my cheeks! This night was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Doubt it." I said and got up and walked away from them. They both looked hurt, but I really didn't care. This whole thing was getting annoying. Then, another question popped into my head. Did Carly really like me?

I ran into someone, not watching where I was going. "Oh I'm sorry."

Mandy, the nice girl, looked up at me. "It's fine. I'm sure you just have a lot on your mind." She said nervously.

I just smiled and grabbed her hand. "Do you want to go talk somewhere?"

She blushed. "Yeah sure."

We sat down at the edge of the pool in a couple of chairs. "Well how is everything going?" she asked quietly.

"Oh you know…" I said.

"No I actually don't know." She said smiling.

"Oh right. Well, it's been alright." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Good luck. I noticed Sam and Carly are here."

"Yeah, they are. It's kind of weird. I didn't know they were going to be here." I said smiling.

She smiled softly. "Yeah that would be weird. I'm going to go get something to eat. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I answered and she walked away. I liked her, she seemed like one of the only normal girl's here.

I walked back inside after a while and then a girl pulled on my arm. And then, another girl appeared at my side. I stared at the two blondes. I think their names were Scarlett and Lily. We talked and they seemed like all of the other girls. I sighed. Then, I noticed a girl sitting all alone. I walked up to her. Carly and Sam were in the porch outside, and they were both watching me. Sam had a smirk on her face, as usual, and Carly had a weird look on her face. An expression I've never seen before.

"Hi. I'm Freddie. But you probably already knew that." I said laughing nervously.

"Whatever. You know, I don't really want to be here. So, would you please just leave me alone." The girl said. I remembered her name was Sarah. She looked pretty depressed. She had black hair that almost covered her eyes.

I wasn't sure what to say. "Um… okay. If that's what you want."

"It is." She said and turned away from me.

I just walked over to Carly and Sam, happy to be able to talk to my two best friends. But, just before I could get there, the host of the show, came in the room, and clinked his glass signaling it was time for an announcement. Everyone in the room turned to look at him

"Ladies and Freddie. It's time for the rose ceremony. Freddie, will you come with me?" the host of the show asked. With one last fleeting glance at Sam and Carly, I followed the host of the show into another room.

**A/N: Okay, since it might be confusing who all of the girls are, here's a list of their names, appearance, and one character trait:**

**Scarlett- blonde hair, brown eyes; superficial**

**Cameron- red hair, blue eyes; crazy**

**Lily- blonde hair, blue eyes; happy**

**Ashley- brown hair, brown eyes; sneaky **

**Bethany- brown hair, blue eyes; likes to create drama**

**Mandy- blonde hair, blue eyes; really nice**

**Sarah- black hair, blue eyes; depressed**

**Haley- blonde hair, green eyes; kind of dumb**

**And you know what Carly and Sam look like. Anyways, I know the other girls may seem stereotypical, but that's how the actual Bachelor show does it, and it makes the story easier to write, so I can get to Seddie stuff. It's coming up really soon, just to let you know.**

**Also, I'm watching the actual Bachelor show, and if you are too, please review and tell me who you think you favorite girl is. I know there's only been one episode, but it's still fun to guess! So far, my favorite is Tenley. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I quickly decided which three girls I was going to vote off. I thought it was really harsh, how I had to just kick off girls. The host led me into a room, after I decided, and all the girls were lined up on these riser type things. I sighed, looking at the pile of roses in front of me. Carly had a worried expression on her face, and Sam was smirking at me. All of the other girls look worried too.

"Um, hi guys, I mean girls." I stumbled, blushing.

Sam laughed and mouthed the word dork at me. All of the other girls stared at her. She just glared at them. I had the sudden urge to laugh, but controlled it.

"Anyways. I guess I'll hand out the first rose." I said. They all looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. "This will be the first impression rose, since I forgot to do it during the party." I said awkwardly. I was really stupid, because I forgot to hand it out. Oh well, I'll just do it now.

Sam smirked again and I glared at her. "Mandy, will you accept this rose?"

Mandy smiled and walked up to me. "Yes, I will. Thank you so much Freddie."

I handed her the rose. "Your welcome." And we hugged.

I saw Sam roll her eyes, and I grabbed another rose. "Ashley, will you accept this rose?"

She just walked up to me. "Yeah." And then kissed me softly. That girl could really kiss. She pulled away and I looked up at the girls. They were all glaring at Ashley, besides Sam. She had her eyebrows raised at me, and I shrugged.

I just picked up another rose. "Scarlett, will you accept this rose?" I wasn't really sure why I picked her, but she was kind of pretty, and I didn't have much else to go off of.

"Yes, of course." She squealed and took the rose from me. She hugged me and walked back to her place.

Then, I picked up another rose and rolled it around it my fingers. I sighed. "Carly, will you accept this rose?"

She smiled and ran up to me, or just walked really fast. She took the rose and hugged me. "Of course." She said and kissed me on the cheek. Sam just raised her eyebrows.

Why did I keep watching her?

Carly walked back to the riser things, rose in hand. I picked up another rose, staring into the faces of ten girls.

"Bethany, will you accept this rose?" I asked slowly.

She walked up to me, hugged me, and grabbed the rose greedily. "Yeah I will."

I just smiled awkwardly as Bethany walked back to her place. I grabbed another rose. I sighed. "Lily, will you accept this rose?"

The blonde walked up to me, and took the rose. "Yeah." She said and kissed me on the cheek. The girls sure all liked to hug and kiss me, besides Sam of course.

Then, the host walked in. "There is only rose left, since three of you will be getting voted off."

Then, he left the room and I picked up the final rose. I sighed staring up into the faces of the four girls left without a rose. There was Cameron, Sarah, Haley, and Sam. I automatically knew who I was going to give the rose, even though I wasn't to sure about my reasoning.

"Sam will you accept this rose?" I asked after a long pause.

She just stared at me for a second and then walked towards me. "Yeah, I guess." She said and grabbed the rose from me. Then, she threw her arms around my neck. I almost jumped back in shock. Then, she started whispering in my ear.

"Listen, nub, I'm not hugging you because I want to. I need to talk you without cameras around. Meet me on that balcony outside the window above the pool, tonight." She whispered quickly.

I nodded quickly. "Okay." I whispered. She released her grip around my neck and walked back to her place on the risers. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about.

The host walked in again. "Ladies, please say your goodbyes."

The girls all hugged, some of them crying. Like, they had become the best if friends in three hours. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. But, Sam didn't resist. She rolled her eyes, and stood by herself in the corner. Even Carly was hugging them, but at least she wasn't crying.

The three girls said bye to me and left the mansion. I did the stupid little toast thing with champagne and Sam downed hers all in the one drink, not bothering to do the toast. I laughed to myself.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I found a bike to rode back to the mansion, to talk to Sam. After the party, the driver had taken me back to my little apartment. I had changed out of my tuxedo, into a t-shirt and jeans. And by sheer luck, had found a bike lying on the side of the road. I'll return it later. I parked the bike, by kicking the kickstand, in front of the mansion, and walked as stealthily as I could, around the back of the huge house. It was kind of weird because I saw no form of security.

I saw Sam standing up on the balcony, her blonde hair flying in the wind. I saw she had put a ladder up so I could get up to the balcony. I quickly climbed up it, and stood by Sam.

"About time, dork." She said and nudged my arm. Thankfully, it wasn't hard.

"Sorry." I said quietly. She grabbed my arm and led me onto a small couch on the balcony.

She glanced around for cameras and then turned to me. "Okay I just wanted to tell you, Carly made me come here. You can kick me off at the next rose ceremony." She said.

"Come on Sam. I kind of need you here." I said.

She just stared at me. "Why?"

"Well, I need someone I can just be normal with, you know." I said quietly waiting for her reaction.

"Otherwise, you're saying, someone you can talk to and all that crap." She said.

"Yeah." I said, but Sam continued.

"Okay, I'll help you. I'll stay in the house, and then tell you what all the girls are like when you're not around." She said grinning.

"You're seriously offering to help me?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't what you to end up with a freak would I? Then, I would have to deal with her all the time." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed. "You never change Puckett."

"Nope. And I never will." She said.

I just smiled. "Good."

She laughed, but then her expression became serious. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, even in sweats and a t-shirt. I'm sure it drove her crazy that she had to wear a dress tonight.

"You know, Carly really likes you." She said.

I sighed. "She really likes me? I mean, why she suddenly start liking me after all these years of rejection?"

Sam grinned. "Well, Benson. It's no secret, you're no kid anymore."

"Was that a compliment from Princess Puckett?" I asked sarcastically my hand over my heart.

She smiled. "Well I still think you're a dork, so no."

I faked looking really sad. "Oh, well."

She grinned and leaned against me. I looked down at her, in real shock. "Now I'm tired Benson. And I don't feel like getting up. So, you're stuck here." She said.

I laughed. Sam was so, unpredictable. "Alright."

From some reason, I wrapped one of my arms around her. This felt kind of nice, but I decided to ignore that thought, and get some sleep.

**A/N: I hope they seem enough in character. Thanks all the reviews I've gotten! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"Freddie. Wake up." Someone said and I felt a slap across my face.

I opened my eyes quickly. "What?" I asked disoriented.

"Get up Freddork. Before one of the girls comes out here and finds us." Sam whisper-yelled.

"Alright, alright." I said groggily. Sam was standing above me, her blue eyes flashing.

"Climb down the ladder and once you get down it, take it with you." Sam hissed. "And hurry."

"Okay, I'm going." I said and ran a hand through my hair. I decided to make Sam a little bit more stressed than she already was, so I hugged her. I knew that would freak her out, but I just felt like hugging her. I pulled away, and turned towards the ladder and started climbing.

Sam looked down at me, and surprisingly, she was blushing. We just looked at each other for a second, me on the ladder, and her on the balcony. Then, I grinned.

"Thanks Sam." I said.

She smiled. "Your welcome." And turned away from the balcony, walking back into the mansion.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I sighed staring at the envelope in my hand. I was supposed to go on a group date with five of the girls today, and then tonight go on a date with one of the girls. Then, tomorrow during the day I was supposed to go on another date with one of the girls. I guess, I had a pretty busy schedule the next few days.

I was standing in the living room of the mansion, with all 7 of the girls sitting on the couches. They were all looking up at me, waiting for me to announce who was going on the dates.

I cleared my throat. "On the group date, the five girls who will be going are, Scarlett, Lily, Bethany, Mandy, and Carly. On that date I will give out one rose, and the girl who gets that rose is safe until the next week." I said, lazily reading what was on the card.

Those five girls squealed. "I will be going on a single date, with Ashley. Then, I will be going on another single date with Samantha." I said smirking at Sam, knowing that name drove her crazy. She glared at me.

The cameras were pointed straight at me and I shifted uncomfortably. Then, I finished reading what the card said.

"The five of you should start getting ready because you have a date with me, Freddie." I said, and then had to hold in a laugh at the cheesiness of that comment. Sam rolled her eyes. I had to agree, that was an eye-roll worthy comment.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I stood at the front of the ice rink, waiting for the five girls to come out of the limo that was pulling up to the parking lot. I was standing by thee front doors of the skating rink. When, I saw the girls running up to me, I sighed. My first instinct was to run far away from here, because they all looked like maniacs. Or at least, Sam would think so. Then, I realized I wish Sam were here right now. I kind of missed her sarcastic comments and eye rolling. Oh well, I just needed to push that thought out of my head.

"Hi Freddie." They all squealed. Even, Carly. Why was she acting this way?

"Hey girls." I said half-heartedly.

They all smiled and two of them grabbed my arms. I think it was Lily and Scarlett. Why were they so clingy? All six of us walked into the ice rink and got our skates. The girls pulled me out onto the skating rink and almost made me fall. I tripped, but caught myself. They all helped me up and said they were so sorry. I sighed. I really did not want to be here.

I was skating sort of in front of the group, until Carly came up by me.

"Hey Freddie." She said quietly.

"Hey Carly." I answered back. I didn't know what else to say. It was really awkward.

"Look, Freddie. I really do think I'm in love with you. I don't know if you thought it was a joke or something, because I really am. When you left, I just sort of realized it after you got on the plane to come here." She said.

"Well, Carly that's really nice." I said quietly. What was I supposed to say? I was in love with her? Because I don't think I still am. I might have a small crush on her or something, but I'm not in love with her.

"Oh." She said and skated away from me. I sighed.

"Carly…" I said weakly. She looked back at me.

"Freddie. If you don't love me right now, then that's okay. But, I just don't understand why. What happened?" she asked.

I pondered that for a second. What did happen to my infatuation with Carly? I wasn't sure. "I think I got older." I said softly.

"I should have realized it sooner." She said.

"It's okay." I said.

She smiled and then I noticed the other girls coming this way, along with a rose. Scarlett skated over to me.

"You're supposed to give this out right now. Whoever you give it to is safe until next week." She said excitedly and batted her eyelashes at me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said flirtatiously.

I took the rose from her. "Hey Carly, will you accept this rose?"

She looked shocked, but skated over to me. "Yes, of course." She said and hugged me.

I had various conversations with the girls, none of them being too interesting. I gave the rose to Carly because she told me she loved me, and I may still like her. I just can't really tell. I realized I needed to talk to Sam.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

We arrived back at the mansion after lunch and I had a few hours to kill before my date with Ashley. I remembered that I needed to talk to Sam, so I ran through the living room of squealing girls and went straight to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Sam, her hair wild, and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Freddork. You already back from your group date?" she asked sarcastically, but she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm back." I said. "Now come on. There's no cameras, and I need to talk to you, alone."

She nodded, but looked a little confused. I just pulled on her arm, and walked upstairs to her bedroom in the house.

"This looks private." I said. Sam nodded and we walked in. We sat down on a couch.

"Okay, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Carly kept saying she loved me and I'm kind of freaking out. Then, for some reason, I gave her the rose." I said quietly, but there was an edge to my voice.

"Okay, look. I'm not sure what Carly's feeling, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't love you." Sam said seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was just caught up in the whole fact you were all manly and the next bachelor." She said.

I smiled. "Wow, Sam. I had no idea you could be so insightful."

She scoffed and punched my arm. At least it was light. We both grinned at each other and I punched her lightly in the arm. We laughed and then the door slammed open. I saw Ashley walk in. She raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" she asked.

"We were just talking." I said coolly.

"What's it to you?" Sam asked, venom lacing her tone.

"I was just wondering." Ashley said her voice taking on the same tone. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is freaks like you." Sam said challenging her. I put my hand on Sam's arm, holding her back. She looked like she wanted to throttle Ashley.

"Come on Sam." I pleaded with her.

"Let go of me Freddork." She said turning to look at me. Her eyes were flashing.

But, Ashley had already left the room. "She's gone." I said quietly.

"I figured that out. Why didn't you let me hit her?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said not wanting to meet her eye.

"Oh, you like her, huh?" Sam asked staring at me.

"I don't like her." I said.

Sam scoffed. "Oh yes you do. You think she's hot, don't you? Well, news flash Benson, just because a girl is hot doesn't mean they're good people."

"I know that Puckett." I said glaring at her.

"Whatever." Sam said and pushed past me, letting the door slam behind her.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's really awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I sighed, getting ready for my date with Ashley. Sam was really mad at me, for not letting her hit that Ashley girl. I'm not sure why I held her back. When I was younger, I never would have been able to, but now I was strong enough. I think Sam resented that. I had to make up with Sam. She was like the person I could talk to, going through all of this. Well, I guess I could on my date with her tomorrow. But right now, I had a date with Ashley.

I walked up to the mansion after the driver let me off at front. Ashley was waiting for me at the entrance to the massive house.

"Hi Freddie." She said. She was wearing a really skimpy dress, covered in sequins. It was red, and was really low-cut. She was wearing silver high heels and her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked really pretty.

"You look really nice." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you." Again, her smile wasn't really friendly, more like you know I'm really hot sort of smile.

We walked out to the limo and sat down. I knew where we were going. I think it was to some fancy restaurant, and then to a park. I didn't think it was very exciting, compared to the other dates I've seen on the Bachelor. When we got into the limo, Ashley scooted closer to me, and put her hand on my knee. What was with this girl? She was very, forward.

Finally, we reached the restaurant. We didn't really talk about anything interesting, she just kept trying to kiss me. I felt kind of uncomfortable. The restaurant was really nice, and I had a pretty good meal. I didn't think they gave me enough food, and if Sam was with me, we probably have to go eat somewhere else.

We got back in the limo, and drove to the park. Ashley and I stepped out of the limo and she looked really hot, as we walked. She took my hand, and again tried to kiss me. I pulled back this time.

"Do you have something against Sam?" I asked slowly.

"Samantha Puckett?" she asked.

"Yes, Sam." I answered impatiently.

"I just think she's a freak." She said, a mean expression on her face.

"Well, I don't." I said letting go of her hand.

"She's so mean to you. Why would you not think she's a freak?" she asked, a smug expression on her face this time.

"Um, because, she's my best friend." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." She said and then tried to kiss me.

I just stepped back. "Um, Ashley. I think it's time for this date to be over. I'm not going to give you a rose."

She looked really insulted. "Your loss."

"Actually it's a gain." I sneered and then walked back to the car. Sam was most defiantly not a freak, and I wasn't going to put up with someone calling her that.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I was almost asleep, under the covers of my bed, darkness pressing in on me. I was quickly falling asleep, and then I heard a loud knocking sound. I got up cautiously. Who would want to knock on the door at 12:30 P.M., in the middle of the night? I walked to the front door and opened it.

Sam was standing there. She had on a white tank top and blue short shorts. She smiled at me. I just stared at her, in shock.

"Hey." She said and brushed past me; into my little apartment the show gave me.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"I just found out you didn't give that stupid Ashley a rose." She said and plopped down on the couch. I could barely see her because of the darkness, so I turned a lamp on. Her curly hair was instantly illuminated.

"Yeah well…" I said quietly and sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you give her one?" she asked impatiently. Her eyes were sparkling in the lamplight.

"Well, she called you a freak." I said shooting a nervous grin her way.

"That's really the reason why you didn't give her a rose?" she asked, her eyes curious now.

"Yeah, that's the reason." I said quietly.

"Wow." She said.

I just nodded. "I didn't really like her anyway."

She playfully shoved me in the arm. "You did too. I could tell you thought she was hot."

I grinned. "Well, her personality wasn't too great."

"You've got that right." She said and rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "So I guess we've got a date tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's not really a date, okay? It's just the two of us hanging out as friends. The show may say it's a date, but to me and you it's not." She finished.

"Okay, but we're going to have to act like it's a date." I said.

"Why?" she asked, staring at me.

"Well, I guess we don't have too. The show just might get suspicious if you insult me all the time. They might think you're here for the wrong reasons or something." I said.

She scoffed. "Who cares? I am here for the wrong reasons, aren't I? I'm just here to help Carly, and you." She added, smiling.

"Well, yeah. I guess you're right." I said.

"Of course I am." She said.

I smiled. "Of course you are."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I got out of the car at 10:30 A.M., the next morning, ready for my date, or friends hanging out with each other, with Sam. She came out of the house, her hair as wild and curly as ever. She had on a little bit of makeup, I noticed. She was wearing a blue sundress, and a pair of flats, with straps running across them. She smiled.

"Hey Sam. You look pretty nice." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not too bad yourself, Benson." I was wearing a blue polo t-shirt, and some khaki shorts, and tennis shoes.

"I'm surprised you wore a dress." I said looking over at her as we walked down the driveway. The California Sun, was glinting down at us, making the temperature feel hotter than it already was.

We slid into the limo, before Sam answered me. "Well, I figured I might today. This one's pretty comfortable."

"Oh well, you look pretty." I said smiling.

She hit me in the shoulder. "I know. You already told me." Only Sam, would accept a compliment with a punch.

I just grinned. "So did you sleep good last night?"

Sam looked at me. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to make conversation." I said and shrugged.

Sam smirked. "Dork. And to answer your question, yes, I did sleep good, last night." She added.

"Oh well that's good." I said.

She smiled. "You're acting weird. But, anyways, where are we going?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me." I said. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Sam looked, sitting across from me in the limo. She was kind of mesmerizing, the way her hair looked, and the blue eyes gazed into mine. She always met my eyes when I talked to her.

"Hmm… I wonder what we're going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said and we smiled at each other.

Then, the limo pulled to the side of the road. We were stopped on a bridge and two guys were standing near the edge of the bridge. Someone opened the door for me and Sam and we got out of the limo. The air was blowing quickly across the bridge and I had to grab a hold of Sam's arm to stay up. We supported each other until we got over to the two men.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked abruptly.

I just smiled. Sam cracked me up sometimes, as long as it wasn't directed towards me. The man stared at her for a second before clearing his throat. The other man was messing with a harness-looking thing.

"You two are going to be bungee jumping together." He said and smiled, like it was the most fun thing to do.

Sam just stared at him for a second. "With this dork? From this bridge?"

The cameras were pointed directly at her. Her blue eyes were flashing. She had her hands on her hips. I was still shocked about the whole bungee jumping thing.

"Yes, you are going to be jumping off this bridge, with Freddie." The man said.

Sam sighed and groaned at the same time. It was a kind of weird noise. "Fine, whatever." She said dramatically.

"Okay, we are going to put these harnesses on you, and then you're going to jump off the bridge. Don't worry, it's very safe." The man said, and then the other man joined him, and they put the harnesses on.

Sam and I were harnessed in together, pressed against each other. I cleared my throat awkwardly and I had to put my arms around her. Sam surprisingly blushed, and put her arms around my waist. We stepped closer to the edge of the bridge, until we were looking down into the canyon; we were about to jump into.

I heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath. "Freddie…"

"What?" I asked softly, but still trying to control my voice. I was pretty scared too.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She said, clutching tighter around my waist.

"Yeah we can do it. The thrill of a lifetime." I said and sent a shaky smile her way.

She smiled back. "Yeah the thrill of a lifetime. Let's do this Freddork." She said a smirk on her face. How could Sam change moods so quickly? She was… Well, I'm not sure what she was. All I know is, she was my best friend.

I stared down into the blonde's face, her blue eyes piercing mine. "You ready?" I asked and squeezed her shoulders.

She nodded. "I guess so."

We looked at each other, and then the man said it was okay for us to jump. Sam took a deep breath, and we jumped off of the bridge. I was falling so fast, I was going to hit the ground, the blood was rushing to my head, Sam was screaming, and we held each other tight. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Sam and I were hanging together, suspended in mid air, staring at each other. I sighed.

"That was crazy." I breathed.

"You've got that right." She said and we smiled.

"Want to do it again?" I asked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

We got pulled back up to the bridge, after our second time of bungee jumping, and got of our harnessing. Surprisingly, Sam grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to the limo. We slid into our seats, Sam never letting go of my hand. It felt, surprisingly, nice. We grinned at each other.

"That was such a rush." Sam said, excitement resounding in her voice.

"Yeah it was." I said staring into her eyes. There was an awkward silence, before Sam cleared her throat.

"Umm… So, where to next?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I have no idea." I said.

She laughed. "I hope it's as fun, as bungee jumping."

"Me too." I said and then, the limo pulled to a stop. The door of the limo was opened and Sam and I stepped out.

"Wow." Sam and I breathed at the same time.

We were standing in front of a pretty little cottage, right on the beach, with a small sign that said Millie's Café. It was so picturesque.

"This is really pretty." I said.

Sam nodded, and I followed her into the small cottage. We walked up the front steps and a lady met us at the door. We had a welcoming face, and warm, brown eyes.

"Hello. Right this way…" she said and we followed her out the back door, and then she started walking down the beach. Sam and I looked at each other in confusion. I did a double-take, because, Sam looked so pretty. Her sundress was whipping around in the wind and the Sun was making her hair shine. She slipped her shoes off and I did the same. We walked down the beach, following the woman. We didn't walk very far, until we reached a long pier. There was no one around, and the lady started walking down the pier. Then, I saw it. A small table, was at the end of the pier. It had a white tablecloth, that was blowing around in the wind. It was set with plates, and some flowers. It was simple, but beautiful.

"I like it." Sam said, with a finality in her voice.

"Me too." I said laughing and I grabbed her hand. We ran down to the table, laughing.

We sat down and the lady smiled at us. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

I just realized, that this was where Sam and I were supposed to eat lunch here. "I'll have a water and some ham." Sam said, grinning at me.

"Same here." I said, smiling at the waiter.

"Dork, why'd you order the same as me?" she asked, glaring at me, after the lady walked away. I grinned at her.

"You didn't think I was a dork, when you were clutching my waist." I said, smirking at her. I heard the ocean waves rolling into the shore, and stared at them for a second, before I turned back to Sam.

She was glaring at me. "I was a little freaked out, Benson. We were about to jump off of a bridge."

"Okay, whatever you say, Puckett." I said sarcastically. She kicked me hard, under the table. She smirked at me.

"Ow." I yelped.

"Grow up, Benson." She said, but actually smiled.

"I will after you do Puckett." I said, but grinned back at her.

The lady came back with our water's and sat them down on the table in front of us. Sam took a huge gulp of her's, and then proceeded to gulp the rest of it down. Then, she downed the rest of my water, also.

"Must you always steal my food, and my drinks?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I'm still thirsty." She complained.

"Good for you." I said, still annoyed over her drinking the rest of my water.

She sighed. "Whatever Freddo. Let's go walk on the beach while we wait for the ham." She said and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the beach.

Sam's P.O.V.

I grabbed Freddie's hand, and dragged him to the beach. I was getting bored of sitting, and talking to Freddie, waiting for ham. Freddie sighed dramatically. I scoffed.

"Come on. The ocean looks pretty." I whined.

"Fine." He said, and we smiled at each other. I decided I wasn't going to let go of his hand because, I didn't want to. It felt nice. We kept walking and I looked over at Freddie. His hair was messed up from the wind, and I couldn't help but notice how strong his jaw was. He looked down and me, when he realized I was staring at him.

"Were you staring at me?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

I scoffed. "In your dreams, Benson."

Freddie just laughed. "Hey look Sam, the lady is coming back with the ham." I grinned and ran back to the table, Freddie right behind me.

I got back to the table, and sat down quickly. The lady put a plate of ham in front of me, and another in front of Freddie. Then, she sat down a little gold tray, with a single, red, rose laying on it.

The lady smiled at us and Freddie thanked her. I just mumbled something, and started eating. Man, I was hungry. That bungee jumping made me starving! Freddie just smirked, as he watched me devour the ham. He took smaller bites of his, and then we finally finished it all. We both pushed our plates back at the same time.

"That was really good." I said, sighing, wishing I had more.

"It was." Freddie said, and nodded his agreement.

"So, anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Carly." I said, staring at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay…"

"Well, I think this is like when you saved her life." I said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You know, she was just in love with what you did." I said, like it was really obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, how does that relate to this situation?" he asked, still confused.

"She thinks you're being all manly, and stuff. You know, by doing this show." I said, and he shifted in his seat, sort of uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll talk to her about it." He said quietly.

I nodded, and then cleared my throat. "So, are you going to hand out that rose, or what?"

Freddie laughed. "Fine, okay. Sam Puckett, will you accept this rose?" he asked, teasing evident in his voice.

I grinned. "Yes, but just to help Carly."

He just smiled and handed me the rose, from across the table. I took it, but grabbed his hand, and we walked over to the railing of the pier, staring at the ocean.

I'm not really sure what came over me, but I kissed him on the cheek. "And you're not so bad, either, Benson."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up quickly, to a sound of loud squealing. I groaned, and put my head under a pillow. The girls here were so shallow, and annoying. Sometimes, Carly included. I'm not sure what her problem was. She just… Well, I'm not really sure, what was going on with her. But, I knew there was a growing feeling in my stomach, which told me Freddie and Carly didn't belong with each other. And if they did get together, it wouldn't last.

I rolled over, not being able to get back to sleep. Today was the Rose Ceremony, and I was already safe. And, so was Carly. Ashley was already voted off. So, that meant one girl is getting voted off tonight. I had no idea who Freddie was going to vote off. He had pretty good judgment, so I knew it would be a good decision. I sighed, sitting in up bed. I was still shocked at how attracted to him I was yesterday. It was so weird. I mean, this is Fredward Benson we're talking about. I sighed again, and tried to force the feeling out of my head.

I got up, and found some jeans and a t-shirt to wear. I would change into a dress later, for the Cocktail Party, and Rose Ceremony. I walked downstairs, after running a brush through my hair, quickly. All the girls were in the kitchen. They all stared at me. Freddie and I got back late, and they hadn't heard about my date with him late. Carly looked especially curious.

"Um, hello." I said, and walked towards the fridge.

But, that Bethany girl stopped me. "So, you got a rose?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I said, obviously.

"I just can't believe he gave you a rose." She said, and glared at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"You're horrible to him. And you're really not that pretty, either." She said, pursing her lips. "I don't see why any guy would be interested in you."

I just took one look at her, pulled my fist back, and punched her in the face. She started bawling, and clutching her nose. The other girls tried to grab me, and Carly and another girl just stood back. I think her name was Mandy. I was too fast for them, and I ran outside. I just sat down on a bench. It felt hard and cold, and I felt like crying. Why didn't Carly try and help me?

I couldn't help it. My thoughts strayed back to Freddie. He would vote off Bethany right? Man, I need to stop relying on Freddork. He can't fix these crazy girls. But, he can vote them off. I laughed to myself. He got some crazy ones.

I thought about what Bethany said. Part of what she said was true. How long has it been since I've had a real, actual date? Besides yesterday, that doesn't count. I mean, did guys really like me? I was mean and aggressive. But, not really. I wasn't really, truly a bad person. Freddie and Carly knew that, right?

I sighed. Why did feelings have to be so complicated? Then, I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned to see the concerned face of Carly Shay.

"Hey Carly." I said quietly.

"Hey Sam." She answered and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you stick up for me back there?" I asked quickly, to make it easier. If I would've thought about it, I never would have said anything.

Carly took a deep breath. "I don't really know. So how did you're date go? I am surprised Freddie didn't kick you off, though. I mean, it's obvious you two don't have romantic feelings for each other." She said, but she didn't sound real sure.

"No, we're just friends." I said quietly and nervously tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Oh." Carly said. Since when did it become so awkward between the two of us?

"Yeah, we went bungee jumping. It was pretty cool." I said and Carly shifted awkwardly.

"That sounds fun." She said. "Was Freddie scared?"

"Yeah we both were. But, we were sort of like there for each other, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well…" I said.

She kind of laughed. "Listen, Sam. I wouldn't advise going in the house for a while. They're still pretty mad."

"Let them be mad. I don't care." I scoffed.

She looked around for a second. "You don't always have to resort to violence Sam."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Like punching Bethany. You didn't have to do that." She said.

I stared at her in shock for a second. "Um, did you hear what she said to me?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well, Carls, I don't put up with crap like that." I said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever."

"Whatever? Whatever? Aren't best friends supposed to be there for each other?" I asked.

"Like you were there for Freddie?" she asked, her tone seething.

"Come on, Freddie and I are just friends. I've said it a million times, it seems like." I said. "You can have him." I said that teasingly. I wanted to relieve a little bit of the tension. Carly and I couldn't fight here.

Carly just rolled her eyes again. What is up with her? "Okay Sam look. Just back off a little from Freddie."

"Back off?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She said and stood up. "I'll see you at the Rose Ceremony okay?"

"Maybe." I said, and walked away before she could. Why was she acting this way?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I stared at my reflection in the floor-length mirror. I didn't look too bad. A part of me, wanted to prove that horrible Bethany wrong. I could look pretty, couldn't I? I was wearing a red, strapless floor-length dress. Also, I wore some little silver heels I found in some girls bag. Hey, I didn't pack much…

My hair was curly, and bouncy. I also added a little bit of makeup to complete the look. I laughed to myself. I sounded like some kind of fashion expert or something. Oh well, I do look hot.

I walked downstairs slowly, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone. I had successfully avoided everyone today, and didn't really want to stop. I just needed to talk to Freddie. He needed to know who to vote off.

I walked into the living room area of the mansion, and all the heads turned towards me. Freddie was standing there in a tux, a glass of wine in his hands, talking to that Mandy girl. She seems all right to me. Freddie just stared at me for a while, and the room was completely silent.

I just walked up to Freddie. "Hey."

All the girls were still staring at the two of us, and Freddie smiled. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked outside together, sitting down at the edge of the pool. Freddie cleared his throat.

"You look really pretty tonight." He said quietly.

I blushed, and desperately hoped he didn't see it. Hopefully, it was too dark. "Thanks."

He just nodded. "Anything weird happen today?"

"Well, I punched Bethany in the face because she insulted me, and Carly and I aren't on the best of terms." I finished with a sigh.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Wow. So, I should vote off Bethany?"

"Yes, defiantly. You should vote all of them off except for Mandy and Carly." I said.

"I thought you said you and Carly weren't on the best of terms?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. She's just acting really shallow." I said softly, and ran my hand across the hard pavement.

He looked down at the ground. "Well, you two are both safe for this week."

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"What exactly did Bethany say to you?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, she said no guy would ever want to go out with me because I'm not pretty enough. She also said I act horrible towards you." I said, quietly.

Freddie scoffed. "That's stupid. Lots of guys would love to go out with you. You're beautiful." He blushed at what he just said.

"Thanks." I said. He really thought I was beautiful?

"And you don't treat me horrible, all the time." He added, with a grin.

I laughed. "I guess not so much anymore."

"Nope." Freddie said. But before, we could say anything else, Carly walked up.

"Can I steal you away, Freddie?" she asked, with a little giggle. I have to admit; she looked really pretty in her short, blue dress. I could tell Freddie thought so too.

"Sure." Freddie answered and shot a reassuring smile in my direction, and the two of them walked away.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Scarlett, will you accept this rose?" Freddie asked, and the blonde ran up to him, took the rose, and squealed. I saw Freddie roll his eyes, and had to choke back a laugh.

He picked up another rose. "Lily, will you accept this rose?" he asked. She nodded and squealed. It was down to just Mandy and Bethany, since Carly and I already have a rose. He better vote off Bethany.

He took a deep breath. "Mandy, will you accept this rose?" Man, this show was way too dramatic. She walked up, took the rose from him calmly, and they hugged. I could tell Freddie really liked her. I felt a small feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I kept telling myself it wasn't jealousy.

Chris Harrison walked in. "Bethany. Say your goodbyes."

All the girls hugged her, including Carly. What? Why did she hug the girl who insulted me? I looked at Freddie, confusedly, and he shrugged back.

"Bye." They all squealed, and some were crying. I rolled my eyes. I knew they were happy, less competition to deal with. Then, Bethany said goodbye to Fredward, and he looked thoroughly awkward.

We did the little toasting thing where Freddie talked, and I didn't pay attention. I downed the champagne. After the little after-party, Freddie pulled me aside.

"Did I make a good decision?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, it was good." I said breathlessly, because of our close proximity. He had pulled me into a little alcove, and we were practically pressed up against each other.

"Oh, sorry." Freddie said hastily, and we stepped out.

"It's fine." I said quietly.

"Bye Sam." He said quietly.

"See ya, Freddork." I said, smirking.

He just smiled, and walked away from me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V.:

I heard my alarm go off, and I groaned, and rolled over. I was supposed to go over to the mansion, and introduce what we were doing this week. The girls and I, are leaving L.A. today, and flying up the coast to Seattle, for them to see my hometown. I was kind of looking forward to going home, again.

I pushed snooze on the alarm, and thought about last night. I voted Bethany off, and now there were just five girls left. Scarlett, Lily, Carly, Mandy, and Sam. I was really glad Sam was here. She helped me so much, with decisions and stuff. I sighed, and got up slowly. I finally got ready, and the driver picked me up and took me to the mansion.

I walked inside, to see all the girls sitting on the couches. Even Sam, but she looked uncomfortable. She was wearing a pair of boxers, and a form-fitting white t-shirt. Even I had to admit, she looked really pretty. All the girls were staring at me expectantly, but I was kind of caught up in Sam to notice. Sam glared at me, and I finally realized I was supposed to start talking. I blushed quickly, and cleared my throat.

"Um, hello, everyone. This week, we're going to fly to Seattle, my hometown, and I get to show you where I live. So, everybody start packing." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Sam snickered, and some of the girls glared at her, but she just rolled her eyes. I found that strangely, refreshing.

"Well, you can go pack now." I said awkwardly, but none of the girls seemed to notice, besides Sam.

They all cheered, and ran to their rooms, to pack. Sam stayed behind though. She pulled me down, to sit by her on the couch.

"Hey Freddie, before we start this week, I just want to let you know, you don't have to keep me on the show. I mean, you know you want to pick Carly, so it'll be easier just to eliminate me." She said, softly.

I stared into her blue eyes. "I don't think I want to vote you off."

She stared right back at me, confused. "Why?"

"'Cause, you're my best friend." I said, teasingly.

She laughed. "Fine, do whatever."

My face turned serious. "Do you want to be here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Aw, what the heck? It's not like I have much else to do, without you and Carly at home."

"Cool." I said.

She cleared her throat, and randomly hugged me. I hugged her back, and it felt so… good. I don't know what it was, but I just really liked it. We pulled apart, because Carly came walking down the stairs. She stared at us, with a weird expression, before walking away.

"Uh-oh." Sam said. "I better go."

I grinned. "See you, Princess Puckett."

"Bye, Freddo." She said, with a devious smile.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I stared up at the massive, private, jet, in front of me. All of the girls were standing behind me. They were also staring at it, in awe.

"We're riding on this?" Sam asked in shock.

"I guess so." I said, turning to look at her. We smiled at each other, and ran towards the jet. The other girls, followed, with jealous looks on their faces.

We entered the jet, and all the girls screamed, and squealed, besides Sam, of course. I smiled to myself, and the inside of the jet was really pretty. It had a few couches, and some bistro-type tables.

We had already put our luggage away, in the airport, so I spent most of the flight, talking to the girls. The first girl, I talked to, was Lily. She seemed okay, but sort of, over-exuberant. Then, I talked to Scarlett, who just seemed to talk about herself, which I found boring.

Then, Mandy came over to talk to me. Her blonde hair, was pulled back into a nice, ponytail, and her dark-blue eyes, bore into mine.

"Hey Freddie." She said softly, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Mandy." I said, smiling.

"How's everything going?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I'm glad to be going home, finally." I said, and grinned.

She laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Yeah. Where's your hometown?" I asked. It amazed me, that I was supposed to marry one of these girls, and I knew so little about them. Well, besides Carly and Sam, of course.

"I live in Texas, Dallas, actually." She added.

"That's a nice city." I said. "I've actually only been to the airport at Dallas, but I've heard lots of good things, about it."

"Yeah, I like living there." She said.

I nodded, but before I could reply, Carly came walking up. "Can I steal him away, for a sec?" she asked.

Mandy nodded, and smiled at me. She seemed really nice. I liked her. Then, I focused my attention, back on Carly. We went to sit at one of the tables, and once we were seated, I looked at her.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Carly looked around nervously, before clearing her throat. "Well, um, I was just wondering, are you getting close with Sam, or something?" she asked.

I was taken aback. That came out of nowhere. "You know, we're friends." I said slowly.

"Yeah, but, you guys talk all the time." She said, looking stressed, and worried.

"Carly, we're just friends." I said, exasperatedly.

"If you're sure." She said, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Positive." I said, trying to convince myself.

"Yo, yo, what's going on here?" Sam asked, with a smile. But, I couldn't help but notice, she had a hard edge to her voice.

"Just talking." Carly said, standing up, and brushing past Sam.

Sam and I raised our eyebrows at each other. "What's going on with her?" I asked.

"You know, how she gets upset when things don't go her way…" Sam said. The two of us had always tried to ignore that fact. Like, when we tried to get into that M.M.A. Fight, he acted like a total brat towards Spencer.

"Yeah, I know." I said, quietly.

Sam sighed, and plopped down next to me. "We're going home." She said, happily.

"I know. We can go to the Groovy Smoothie, again." I said, with a laugh.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I've kind of missed T-Bo." She said, and we grinned at each other.

"We had some good times there." I added.

"You bet we did." Sam said. I looked away from Sam's entrancing eyes, to see all of the other girls, staring at us jealously. Mandy wasn't, though.

Sam cleared her throat awkwardly, and I stared at the ground. "We're landing in a few minutes. Please take your seats, and put your seatbelts on." The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

We all went to the front of the plane, and took our seats. Oddly enough, I ended up sitting in-between Carly and Sam. The plane went into a dive, and I felt someone grab my hand. I looked surprisingly, up at Sam.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at her, confusedly. How was she holding my hand, without gagging?

"I hate landing, alright Benson." She said, in a sharp tone. But, her face looked scared and nervous. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." I said, seriously, and squeezed her hand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I walked out of the plane, Sam, a few steps, in front of me. The other girl's, were walking, behind me. I sighed; as I watched Sam's, free-flowing blonde hair, whip around in the wind. I wondered what we were going to do, this week. When, the group finally made it to the luggage claim, I stood at the front, waiting for my huge-black suitcase, to come around, the bend. The other girls were all talking, and whispering. Sam stood away from the group, looking for her suitcase. I immediately, noticed her large blue- suitcase. It had stickers of ham, all over it, and her name written in purple sharpie. Hey, I bought her that suitcase…

She grabbed hers, pushing a huge-guy out of the way, to grab it. I stifled a laugh, because all of the other girls here, were so polite. That's not a word; I would use to describe, Sam. We finally got to leave the stifling heat, of the airport, and drove to a really-fancy hotel. One that I could never afford. Sam and I, looked totally out-of-place.

We all just stood in the lobby, until a hostess-type lady, came walking up. I noticed a camera-guy, trying to be discreet. The lady, had short, choppy, blonde hair, and a crisp, navy-blue, uniform, on.

"Is this the Bachelor party?" she asked, and blushed, realizing what she just said.

"Yeah, that's us." Sam said, impatiently. The other girls were, giggling.

"Okay, I'll lead you, to your rooms." The lady said, briskly.

We followed her, and we found out, the girls had to share rooms. I got a suite to myself. For the girls, there could only be two to a room. I noticed, there were only five girls, though. The hostess cleared her throat.

"Well, one of you is going to have to share a room, with Freddie…" the hostess said. She sounded like she wanted to keep talking, but the girls squealing, interrupted, her.

I rolled my eyes, and noticed Sam looked disgusted. Then, the host, Chris Harrison, came walking up. He cleared his throat, and all of the other girls, stared expectantly. This, was so, dramatized.

"We're going, to draw names, to see who gets the room, with Freddie." The host said, seriously.

I'm, not really sure who, I want to share a room with me. The host then, brought out a hat, filled with five little, slips of, paper. I'm guessing they have the girls, names, on them. The host put his hand in the hat, and pulled out, a little, white, slip, of paper. He cleared his throat, and looked up at the girls and I, for dramatic effect.

"Samantha Puckett." He said, slowly.

Sam and I looked at each other, quickly. Then, Sam seemed to recover from, her, shock. She glared, at the host.

"Can, I forfeit my spot?" Sam asked. "I'll give it to another, girl." She said, looking around, disgustedly. I had to stifle a laugh. The other girls, all looked up, hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid, not." He said, confusedly. Apparently, he still doesn't get, that Sam doesn't like, me.

Sam scoffed. "Whatever."

The hostess, from the hotel, cleared her throat, and stepped in front of, Chris Harrison. "You may, take your bags to your rooms, now."

The girls, all, trudged to their, rooms, and Sam and I, went into ours. "Well, Benson, you're sleeping, on the couch, no matter, what." Sam said, rolling her, eyes. She said this, as I was sliding our electronic, key, into the little slot, on the door, handle.

"Fine." I said, smirking.

We took a look at the room. It was very, fancy. Complete with, a chandelier, a living area, with couches, and tables, and painting, that looked too fancy to touch. I also saw a wet bar area, and when Sam saw it, she gasped.

"Oh, yeah." She said, as she went through everything. I laughed. Then, I walked to, the bathroom. It had marble, tile, and double sinks. The bathtub, was huge, with jets. I also, saw, a, huge bottle, of bubble bath.

"Fredward, come look at this!" Sam yelled.

I walked to Sam, and saw her holding up a huge, ham. "Jackpot." She said, smiling. I laughed, and then I, got an idea.

I walked closer to her, and grabbed the ham. Sam just stared at me, in shock, for a second. Then, the look of rage, crossed her features. I ran away, still carrying the ham, which was wrapped in a white covering.

I heard Sam's footsteps behind me, and I ran into the bedroom. I looked for a place to hide the ham, and quickly shoved it under the bed. Sam came up behind me, and I stared at her, innocently.

"Where's the ham, Benson?" Sam asked, threateningly. Her bright, blue eyes were flashing, and hair was wild.

"What ham?" I asked, mockingly. It was fun, to have the upper-hand.

She grabbed my shirt, and pushed me backwards, onto the white, fluffy bed. "I asked, you, where's the ham?" So, much for the upper-hand.

"Under the bed." I said; doing my best not to sound scared.

She let go of me, and grabbed the ham, ripping off the white covering, and taking a bite out of it. She calmed down slightly, and stared at me.

"What the heck was that for Benson? You know not to mess with Mama and her meat." Sam said, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe it's fun to mess with you." I said, smirking. Man, why I am doing this? It's like I'm asking to be severely injured. Well, actually, I'm not so sure she could severely injure me, anymore.

Surprisingly, Sam just sat down on the edge of the bed, next to me. "Wow, Benson, you've grown a backbone."

I just laughed. "Don't worry, you have permission to eat all the ham you want, and I won't steal it from you."

"I don't need your permission to eat ham." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

I just smirked, and fell back on the bed, dramatically sighing. Sam collapsed next to me. "What, Benson?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said, twisting a strand of her blonde-hair.

She took another bite of ham, and I looked away, disgustedly. "Am I that gross?" Sam asked, smirking at me.

"Well, you could work on your eating habits." I said.

"Pshhh… I don't care what other people think. This is how I eat." She said.

I laughed, and took a sideways glance at her. Her blue eyes bore into mine, and I stared back at her. We inched closer to each other, and lips were about a millimeter apart. I was so close, and then she slapped me, hard.

"Ow, Sam, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my stinging cheek.

"You really think you're going to get off that easy, Benson? Think again." Sam said, smirking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I woke up the next morning, groggily, and someone was yelling at me. "Fredward, come on, wake up." A loud voice, yelled.

I opened my eyes slowly, and then rubbed them. Then, I finally got a good look at who was waking me up.

"Sam…" I groaned.

"Come on, get up you lazy bum." Sam said, smacking me on the arm. I slept on the couch last night, and I noticed I was extremely stiff.

"Why do I have to wake up?" I whined. "It's early." I looked over at the clock, 7 A.M.

"I'm hungry." Sam said, pulling me up off the narrow little couch.

"There's a whole wet bar, over there." I groaned, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"I need some bacon, and guess what, there's no bacon. What kind of hotel wouldn't have bacon?" Sam grumbled, and I wasn't about to mess with an annoyed Sam.

"Fine, I'll take you to Denny's." I said, with a sigh.

"Good." Sam said, happily. "Now go get ready." She said, pushing me out of the room.

I sighed, and changed into a red t-shirt, and some cargo shorts. I slipped some tennis shoes on, too. I walked back into the living room, where Sam was sitting, impatiently.

"Is this okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. "Do you approve?"

"Whatever. We're leaving." Sam said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me down the stairs.

We got a quick cab, and Sam impatiently said, "Denny's." when the cab driver asked where we were going. We sped off, and quickly arrived at Denny's.

After a good meal of bacon, and some ham on the side (Sam loves Denny's pork), we left the restaurant, and found ourselves on a busy Seattle street.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" I asked, as she walked beside me.

Sam looked up at me. "I don't know. It's kind of nice, being free again."

I laughed. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam said, and her hand slipped naturally into mine.

As we walked, I decided to ask Sam something. "Do you think I should go on a date with Carly, this week?"

I noticed Sam's jaw clenched, but I didn't comment. "If you want to." Sam said, oh always so vague.

"No, I mean, what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"You guys need to discuss things…" Sam said, and her hand slipped out of mine. I felt a dejected feeling in my chest. Holding her hand was… nice.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said, awkwardly.

We were walking towards the Seattle Pier, which wasn't too far away. As we walked, my thoughts strayed to my almost-kiss with Sam. I sort of wanted to feel her lips against mine again. I can't pretend I didn't like it all those years ago.

"You know, Freddie, if I were choosing for you, I'd choose Mandy." Sam said, and her blue eyes were staring at me.

"Really? Not Carly?" I asked, in surprise.

"Nope." She said, and I held her wonderfully warm hand again.

"Why?" I asked. You had to press Sam, to get anything out of her. I'd learned this the first year I knew her, although I had been immensely scared of her.

"Because, you have a strictly platonic relationship." Sam said, with a half-smile.

"Wow, Sam big word…" I said, lightly punching her arm.

"Shut up, Freddork." Sam said, but she was grinning.

I just smiled at her, and I realized we had made it to the pier. "We're here."

"Way to state the obvious." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." I said, quietly.

"I was kidding." Sam said.

"I knew that." I said, sarcastically. Sam looked up at me, and I practically melted while staring into her eyes. Once we turned back to look out at the water, I subconsciously, slipped my arm around her slender waist.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sam's P.O.V:

I sighed, alone in the hotel room. I wished Freddie were here, which was still a strange thought to me. He was on a double date with Lily and Scarlett. But, I wasn't thinking about that. Did Freddie really almost kiss me? Did I really stop him from doing it? My mind was in a swirl of thoughts.

We didn't argue anymore, it was more playful. I didn't like to admit it, but in my book, it's called flirting. That's right, I'm pretty sure Freddie and I are F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G with each other. Pure craziness. And the even stranger thing is, I like it.

I feel like such a loser, just waiting for him to get back. I had fun this morning, and I'm pretty sure he did too. Then, finally I heard the front door to our suite open, and a frazzled looking Freddie came into our little living room. He plopped down on the couch, next to me, and sighed.

"How did your double date go?" I asked, curiously. He looked a little worn out.

"I voted both of them off, Lily and Scarlett." He said.

"Oh, good for you." I said. 'How did they react to that decision?" I asked, sarcastically, lightly punching his arm.

"They both literally attacked me…" he said, and cracked a small smile.

"Attacked you?" I asked, shocked.

Freddie nodded. "One of the slapped me, and the other kicked my shin, and pulled my hair."

I laughed loudly. "You're kidding…"

"Nope, it really happened." He said, and laughed with me. The scene I pictured in my head just seemed hilarious.

"Then, those are my kind of girls." I said.

Freddie laughed. "The whole time they were attacking me, I was thinking this would hurt so much worse if it were Sam."

"Oh. You bet it would." I said, laughing.

"So, no rose ceremony this week." Freddie said, cracking a smile. "You're through to the next round."

"Wow, I'm in the final three." I said, sarcastically. "I'm so excited… Not really." But inside, I felt a little bit of excitement. Maybe after all these years, my feelings for him were… No, I don't even want to think about it.

Freddie laughed. "Well, you should be excited, because next week, we're flying to Paris."

"What?" I choked out.

"Yeah, one of the most romantic cites in the world." He added, with a grin.

"Awesome." I said. I can't believe I'm going to Paris with Freddie Benson.

"Yeah, but first tomorrow, I have a date with Carly in the morning, and Mandy in the afternoon." Freddie said.

"But those dates don't really matter, because there's not going to be rose ceremony, right?" I asked, confused.

"Right. But, I do get a chance, to get to know Carly and Mandy better." Freddie said.

"Get to know Carly better? You've had an obsessive crush on her since age 13." I said, smirking.

"Hey, I've gotten over that." Freddie said, smiling playfully.

"But, you still like her, right?" I asked.

"In all seriousness, I'm not so sure anymore." He said, his chocolate-brown eyes, staring into my blue ones.

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, there is another story posted called iAm the Bachelor, by a different author. Even though our stories have the same name, and idea, they still have different plots, and the author says he/she didn't steal my idea, so, I just wanted to tell everyone that… Also, thanks for your support! Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V:

Sam and I sat on the couch for a while, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. Slowly, Sam dozed off. After a while, I decided to carry her to the bedroom, because of how stiff this couch was. I didn't want Sam to suffer the same fate I did, yesterday morning. I picked her up, with surprising ease, and carried her to the bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed, and Sam mumbled something. That's weird, I thought she was asleep.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Sleep here tonight." Came a muffled response.

I thought about it for a second. I was tired, and had just been attacked, and I really didn't want to sleep on that stiff couch. So, I slipped my shoes off, changed into some flannel pants, and a t-shirt, and climbed in bed. I quickly fell asleep, to the rhythmic sound of Sam's breathing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I woke up, and the Sun was shining through the curtains. I felt a weight, on my right side. I looked over. It was Sam. Her blonde hair was fanned out beneath her, and we were curled up against each other. I was rolled over on my stomach (the way I normally slept), and had my arm over Sam's stomach. Our feet were tangled up together. I quickly extracted my self. What if Sam woke up, and saw this? I didn't mind too much, but she probably would.

I got up out of the comfortable bed, and Sam stirred a little bit. Her eyes opened slowly, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Freddork, were you watching me sleep?" Sam asked, smirking at me.

"Maybe." I said, playfully.

Surprisingly, Sam blushed. "Why'd you get up?" she asked.

"I was awake." I stammered.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said. "Or, you didn't like cuddling up with me." I couldn't believe it, but I think she was insulted.

"Oh trust me, Princess Puckett, I don't mind at all." I said, walked back over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Then why'd you get up?" she asked, impatiently.

"Because I'd thought you would freak out if you woke up." I said, sheepishly.

Sam's smile brightened. "Um, Fredward, just to let you know, I've been awake for a hour."

"A hour?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Uh-huh." Sam said nodding.

"Why didn't you freak out because we were so close then?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like admitting it, but we're friends Benson. And, friends can cuddle." Sam said, a smirk clearly evident on her face.

"So, you're saying you like cuddling with me?" I asked, smirking right back.

"I never said that." Sam said, and she smiled, propping herself up on her elbow to face me. Her blue eyes were teasing my brown ones.

"You implied it." I said, plopping myself down on the pillow beside her.

"You are a nub." She said, and somehow we ended up in a cuddling position again.

"This is ironic." I said, laughing, and smelling her blonde curls. It had a nice scent of strawberries. I inhaled deeply.

Sam laughed. "Come on, we have to get up, you have those two dates, remember?"

I sighed. I could stay like this all day. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I said, and rolled off the bed dramatically.

Sam laughed and did the same. "I like lazy mornings." She said, with a smile.

"Me too." I said, but before we could keep talking, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Sam yelled. She pulled on one of my sweatshirts that was for some reason on the floor, and raced to the front door.

I ambled behind her, and she flung the door open. It was Chris Harrison. "Hi." I said slowly. I wondered what he wanted.

Sam stood in front of me, and was glaring at Chris Harrison. Apparently, she didn't like him too much.

"Hello Freddie. I just wanted to let you know you're late for your date with Carly." Chris said. Sam's eyes widened, and I sighed.

"Okay, thanks. You're supposed to meet her in the lobby." He said, with an awkward smile. With that said, the nodded, and walked down the hallway.

"Right." I said. Then I shut the door, and turned to Sam. "Oh crap."

Sam nodded, and I ran to throw on some clothes. It took me about five minutes. I said a quick goodbye to Sam, and raced downstairs. Carly was standing there in a short-black skirt and a red jacket. She had massive heels on too. I walked over to her.

"Hey Carly." I said, quietly. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." She said, and we stood there awkwardly.

"You ready to go?" I asked, after about thirty seconds of silence.

Carly nodded, and we walked out to a black-stretch limo. A driver opened the door for the both of us, and I let Carly get in first. Once we were seated, Carly clutched my arm. I looked at her.

"We're going to have fun today." I said, forcing a smile. I was still trying to convince myself of that fact.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Carly said. I had to admit, she looked pretty. But, not as pretty as Sam looked this morning. I forced the image out my head, and tried to focus on Carly.

"We're going to eat, and then we're going to the beach." I said.

Carly grinned. "Yeah, we need to talk, too."

"Yeah." I said.

The limo pulled up to a fancy restaurant, and the two of us had a nice candlelight lunch. We skirted around talking about why Carly was here, and Sam. We got back into the limo, and drove to the beach. Once we arrived, we started walking down the beach, Carly holding onto my hand.

"So, Carly, I'm just going to come right out and ask. Is this like when I saved your life? Am I just bacon?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I've had feelings for you for a while now. They just increased when you left. I had to come, and see this through." She said, slowly and methodically. I saw a camera-man following us from behind. I wish they'd just leave us alone.

"Well, why didn't you tell me before I came here?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know." Carly sighed. "You're just so cute."

"Okay…" I said. Carly looked up at me, and I looked down at her. She leaned up, and I leaned down. Our lips met, and we stood there, kissing. It was awkward and wet. There was no passion behind it.

When I finally pulled away, Carly smiled. "I love you Freddie." She said, smiling.

My thoughts went blank, and I just stared at her. Did I love her? I was pretty sure the answer was no. She just stared at me, while I scrambled for something to say.

"Thanks." Was all I could manage.

Carly looked taken aback. "Your welcome." She squeaked out.

I felt bad for not saying more, but I wasn't going to lie, and say I loved her. I did, but it was strictly platonic. That's the moment I realized, we could never be more than friends. I needed to talk to Sam.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I ran up the stairs, two at a time. I had to get to a date with Mandy, but I needed to talk to Sam first. I slammed the key into our room's door, and burst into the room. Sam was watching a movie, and by the looks of it, it was, A Walk to Remember.

Sam turned to look who had interrupted her movie, and paused it, after she saw it was me. As I stepped closer to her, I noticed she had tears running down her face. I practically jumped over the back of the couch. Sam never cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slipping my arms around her.

"This movie is so sad." Sam said, practically sobbing, with a teary voice.

"I know." I said, rubbing her back.

"When she talks to her dad in the hospital room…" she said, still sobbing, but this time into my shirt. I could feel it getting wet with her tears.

"It's just a movie." I said softly, still rubbing her back.

"I know." She sniffed. She wiped her eyes. "So, how was your date with Carly?" she asked. I cleared my throat.

"Awkward." I said, with a smile.

"Did you guys talk about things?" she asked.

"Sort of. She told me she loved me." I said, quietly.

Sam's mouth gaped open. "What?" she gasped.

"Yeah, she did. And, I think she was mad I didn't say I loved her back." I said, smiling.

"Oh no." Sam said. "But wait, do you?"

I shook my head, slowly. "Nope, I don't. You were right, Sam. I think our relationship is strictly platonic."

Sam nodded. "So Mandy it is?"

I sucked a breath in. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You're going to vote everyone off?" Sam asked, confused. I got lost in her blue eyes for a second, before I jumped back to reality.

"No, you're still here, aren't you?" I asked.

Sam raised her eyebrows, and what I said seemed to settle in. "What?" she asked, shocked. I was about to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted us.

I jumped up to answer it, before Sam could beat me. Mandy stood there, in jeans, and a purple blouse. Did I really just say blouse? My mother is rubbing off on me.

"Hello." I said, and Mandy smiled.

"Hi Freddie." Mandy said. "You ready to go to the park?" I forgot that was where we were going. I guess they notified her of where we were going. They normally didn't do that.

"Yeah, sure." I said, with a smile. I turned to say bye to Sam, but she was already in another room.

We walked to the park, hand-in-hand. We finally arrived, and walked down a concrete path. It surrounded a pond, which was big enough to be a lake. It was covered by trees, and had a few footbridges. I thought it was really pretty.

"This is really pretty." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it certainly is. So, you're the tech producer of iCarly, huh?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, proudly.

"That must be cool. I love audio and video stuff, so it must be really cool, to produce a show like that, every week." She said.

I grinned. "You like audio and video?"

"Yeah. I love messing around with computers." Mandy said, and we spent two hours talking about "tech stuff". I really liked Mandy. We had common interests.

We talked until it was time for supper, and we ate at this really fancy restaurant. After we finished eating, we stepped outside, and the date was almost over.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said, smiling. And it was true, I did.

"Me too." Mandy said. We kissed for a while. And, I felt some sparks. Some, not a lot. Then, the date was over.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I walked into our room, quietly, because it was so late. Sam was probably asleep by now. I'm gong to surprise her in the morning, because I picked up some hams on the way home. I put them in the wet bar's refrigerator, and slipped into the bedroom.

Sam was peacefully asleep, under a mountain of fluffy blankets, on the bed. Her hair was fanned out under her, on the pillow, and I could hear her heavy breathing. I slipped my shirt off, kicked off my shoes, and put on a white t-shirt, and some flannel pants. I crawled into bed beside her, and put my arms around her. She felt warm and comfortable. I sighed, and fell asleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning, I rolled over, groaning. Sam had kicked me in her sleep. She still managed to be violent, even while she was asleep. Apparently, my groaning had woken her up, and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I said, and then remembered why I woke up in the first place. "You kicked me in your sleep." I complained.

"Whatever, Benson." She said, smirking.

I just sighed, and got up out of the cocoon, making my way to the wet bar. Then, I remembered what I bought last night, on my way home from my date with Mandy. I cleared my throat.

"Sam, I have ham!" I yelled. Then I chuckled, because I just now realized that Sam rhymes with ham. It's just natural that Sam's favorite food would be ham.

Sam rushed into the wet bar area. "You have ham?" she asked.

"Yeah, and lots of it." I said, smirking, bringing the hams out of the mini refrigerator.

"Yummy." Sam said, as she took a huge bite out of the ham.

We sat down at a little table, and dug in. After we finished, I cleared my throat, and pushed my plate back.

"You ready for Paris?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." She said, her mouth full of food. I looked away, sort of disgusted. But, I really wasn't because the way she ate, was just so Sam.

"I can't wait to see all the historic buildings, and stuff." I said, with a smile, imagining what it was going to be like in Paris.

"I can't wait to try their food." Sam said, smiling.

I laughed. "Me either, Sam, me either."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I walked slowly down the center isle of the jet. It was private jet, and a nice one, at that. I put my carry-one in the overhead compartment, and waited for the girl's to board the plane. Mandy, Carly, and Sam, were the only girl's left, and I have to vote one girl off this week, since I didn't last week. I still cringe at the thought of those two blonde girls attacking me, Lily and Scarlett, when I voted them off. I plopped down in a comfy- leather chair, and sighed.

Sam, Carly, Mandy, and I, were headed to Paris, France. I was really excited. It's not very often you get to see a city like Paris. The plane was still on the runway, and I saw the three girls walking, across the tarmac, towards the private jet. There were staring up at it, in awe. I saw Sam nudge Carly, and say something, and Carly smiled, but even from here, I could tell the action, was forced. Mandy was walking away from the two girls, my two best friends, and she had a bright smile on her face.

I thought about my chemistry, with Mandy. I really didn't know much about her, just the fact she liked audio and video. I didn't even know her last name. She seemed nice to me, and I liked her. I had liked her since the beginning. I liked she wasn't impressed with herself. She was just a classy girl.

Then, my thoughts wandered to another girl here, one of my best friend's, Carly Shay. I have had an obsessive crush on her since the sixth grade, well I used to. We just had a platonic relationship, and that was how it's supposed to be. At least, I think so. Carly doesn't think that. Apparently, she loves me. I still think, I'm just bacon.

Then, my thoughts wandered, to my other best friend, Samantha Puckett. Sam is, a fiery blonde, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of her. She keeps me on my toes. I laughed, thinking of everything we've been through together. We have the weirdest friendship, but it really works. Over the past few weeks, here on the show, Sam and I have managed to grow closer, than we already were. It seems like, we hug a lot more. I leaned down to smell my shirt. It still smelled like Sam's, strawberry shampoo.

Sam was the first one in the plane, her wild, blonde curls, sticking out in every-which, direction. She grinned at me, showing off a row of straight, white teeth.

"It's windy out there." she said, shoving a bright-blue bag, in an overhead compartment. She came over, and sat by me.

"Yeah, it look's like it. Your hair's a mess." I said, smiling good-naturedly.

"Thanks Freddo." she said, sarcastically, and reached her hand over to mess up my hair.

"Your welcome." I said, grinning back, after she finished, messing up my hair.

The other girl's boarded the plane, and sat a row behind Sam, and I. After a few hour's, into the flight, Sam fell asleep. She started to snore, and I had to stifle a laugh. Then, her head leaned over, and rested on my shoulder. I contentedly, slipped my arm around her shoulder's, and sighed. We both settled in at the same time. I leaned my head, over on top on her's, and rubbed her shoulder. My eyes closed, and fell into a dream-less sleep. Well, accept, for a few dream's, about the girl sitting next to me.

I yawned, groggily, opening my eyes. The sunlight streamed in through the airplane window, and Sam was already awake, her blonde hair still as wild as it was a few hours ago. She was flipping through the, little, airplane menu, that listed the food the plane had. There was a-lot to choose from, because this was an expensive- private jet. Carly, Sam, Mandy, and I were, the only passenger's.

"What time is it?" I asked, slowly, still trying to wake-up. Sam looked over at me, just now realizing I was awake.

"All I know is, the pilot just said, over the inter-com, that we're almost there..." Sam said, drumming her finger's on the little plane, window ledge.

"Oh, I slept that long?" I asked, shocked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Fredweirdo, you must have been tired." she said, with a smile.

I grinned at the old- nickname. "Apparently I was..." I said, noticing my arm was still around her shoulder's. It felt natural, like my arm, naturally was attracted to wrapping itself, around Sam's slender, shoulder's.

Our limo pulled up in front of a swanky-looking hotel in Paris, and I had a view of the Eiffel Tower. It was a cloudy day in Paris, complete with the occasional cold drizzle. Sam had already commented that she didn't like it. Figures.

We got out of the limo, under an awning, so we didn't have to get wet. There were automatic door's to get into the hotel, and Sam grinned. I could see she was about to do something. She did a little jog up, to the door's, and they slid open in front of her.

Sam suddenly cleared her throat, and did a really- good imitation of Yoda, from Galaxy Wars. "Automatic doors, make me feel like a Jedi..." she said, and then started making light-saber noises. So she did watch Galaxy Wars...

Carly and Mandy watched Sam, with a disapproving look on their faces. Well, Mandy was grinning, but she looked uncomfortable. Carly just, rolled her chocolate- brown eyes. I laughed, and followed Sam in the door's, repeating the famous, light-saber noise.

Sam and I were both laughing, by the time we got to the front desk. I came up behind her, and put my hand's on her shoulder's.

"So, Samantha Puckett, watches Galaxy War's. The movie she always called a dork-fest... Maybe Sam's going to the dorky-side..." I said, grinning.

"Oh, whatever..." Sam mumbled. I laughed.

"You know you like it..." I said, laughter edging into my voice.

"Maybe." Sam answered, turning to face me. Her clear, blue eyes, were sparkling, in the light of the fancy, Paris hotel's, lobby.

We checked in, this time all getting our own rooms. I found myself to be disappointed, that I wouldn't be sharing a room, Sam. She helped me out a-lot, last week. Plus, I had a-lot of fun. I got into my hotel room, and plopped my bag down on the floor. I looked around at my new surrounding's. The room was nice, but not anything special. I laid down on the bed, noticing the mattress was firm. I tend to like a firm mattress. Anyways, I started to feel lonely, with no one to tease, or someone teasing me. That someone being, a certain Samantha Puckett. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

I looked through the little peephole to see who it was. I smiled, and opened the door. "Hey, Puckett..." I said, giving her space to pass by me.

"Hey, Benson. Sit down." she said, motioning to a boring-looking brown, and blue striped, chair.

I did, wondering what was up. "Why?" I asked. Sam plopped down on the bed, with a sigh.

"Well, you know Mandy...." she said, quietly. What could she possibly say, about Mandy?

"Yeah, I know her." I said, raising my eyebrows, at the curly, blonde headed girl.

"Well, she bothers me." Sam said, her bright blue eyes, intense.

"What? Sam, she's really nice..." I said, finishing my thought.

"Well, something about her's just, weird..." Sam said, rolling over, so her face was now in the pillow.

"But, you always have weird feeling's about people." I said, on the verge of whining.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I'm usually right, aren't I? Like, that time with Missy, when she came back, and tried to steal Carly. Or, the fact that Gibby's a mermaid..." she said, trailing off. "Mama knows people."

"You know, I'm beginning to believe you about Gibby being a mermaid..." I said, grinning at her.

Sam gave a muffled laugh, because her face was still buried in the pillow. Then, I heard her huff. "Just watch out for her, okay?" she asked.

"I will, okay, you happy?" I asked, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"I was happy before I came here." Sam said, turning to face me, but she was smiling.

"I'm just glad you came, Princess Puckett." I said, using her old nickname.

Sam laughed. "I guess I am too, Benson, I guess I am too..." she said.

We both smiled, and our eyes met, for a fraction of a second, too long. We both started leaning in, and our lips met, for the second time. I hadn't forgotten what it felt like either. It was like fireworks were exploding in my head. You could feel the sparks. I wrapped my arms around her waist. And her arms slipped around my neck. We continued to kiss for a while. I couldn't get enough of it.

Then, a thought entered my mind. I was practically making-out with my best friend. I was kissing Sam! This was crazy, but it felt so good! And hey, she was kissing me back...

Then, she pulled away, suddenly. Before, I had a chance to speak, her blonde curl's flew out of the room. She slammed the door, and quickly ran after her. She was running, faster than I had ever seen her run, down the hotel hallway. I almost caught up to her, but she flew into her hotel room, and I heard the door lock. I got to the white door, and banged my fist on it.

"Come on, Sam. Please, open up..." I begged, even though I knew there was no use. Sam was stubborn, I had learned that over the past 11 years I had know her.

She didn't reply, and I tried knocking one last time. Surprisingly, the door opened, and Sam was standing there, staring at me. She pulled me into the room.

We sat down on the bed. Sam looked at me, her blue eye's piercing, my brown ones. Her eye's were filled with an emotion, I couldn't quite place.

"Why did we do that, Freddie?" she asked, almost desperately.

"I don't know, Sam." I answered, and we sat there, both contemplating what had just happened.

Finally, after about a minute of silence, Sam cleared her throat. "Did you like it?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow's, wondering why she would ask that. It wasn't something Samantha Puckett, would normally ask.

I nodded. "Yeah." I breathed out.

We were both just staring at each other, until Sam finished my thoughts. "Me too."

And, it was as if, we thought the same thing, at the same time. We both leaned in again, and kissed. This time, it was more passionate, and we knew what we were doing. She pulled away, again.

"You're supposed to be doing this with Mandy or Carly, not me..." Sam said, standing up, and pacing around the room.

"But, Sam...." I said, and she cut me off.

"No, listen Freddie, you don't really want to kiss me..." Sam said, sitting down beside me again.

"I wouldn't have kissed you, if I didn't want to..." I said, playing with a strand of her hair. Her hair was so soft, and Sam said, I had always had a problem, with messing with it.

"But, Freddie..." Sam said, but this time, I cut her off, with a kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam and I sat there, kissing, oblivious to the whole entire world. We were practically melting into each other. I ran my hand's through her hair. Sam pulled away from me, and we were both breathing hard. Sam shook her head.

"I can't believe this..." she said, but she was smiling.

"Me neither." I said, and our eyes met, and starting resuming what we were doing just seconds before.

Then, the door slammed open, and Sam and I jumped apart. But, we were too late. Carly was standing there, her mouth gaping open.

"Carly..." Sam said.

Carly shook her head. "Just friends, huh?"

I gulped, but I saw the fire in Sam's eyes. "I'm not going to apologize. You know I've liked him since the 10th grade..."

My eyes widened, and Carly looked taken aback. "I thought..." Carly whispered.

"That I stopped liking him? You thought wrong..." Sam said, and she looked close to tears. "You don't know what it's been like, watching him love you, and you not caring. Carly, you even used him. I stood by you, because you're my best friend. That's always what I thought I should do... It was so painful when he saved your life, and then you kissed him." she said, and then looked away, as if it was too much for her to take.

"You told me you didn't like him anymore. You lied..." Carly said, staring at Sam.

"I had to. If I didn't, it would have been too painful. It was better to just let things happen, like they were supposed to. I've had a crush on Freddie since the 10th grade, and Carly, to tell you the truth, it never went away. This trip just proves it more." Sam said, her blue eyes meeting mine.

My mind couldn't get away from the fact that Sam had liked me since the 10th grade. "All this time..." I said, quietly. Sam nodded.

Carly cleared her throat. "Sam, how could you?" she asked.

"How could I? I can't help that I feeling's for the nub..." Sam said, cracking a smile. I couldn't help but grin, also.

"See, why do you call him a nub? You like him, but you insult him. You're just trying to steal him away from me..." Carly said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I am not, Carly. Can't you see how much I like him?"

"No." Carly said, answering shortly.

"Well, I do like Freddie, a-lot." Sam said, her blue eyes determined.

This time, it was Carly's turn to roll her eyes. "Uh-huh..." she said, sarcastically.

"I don't need you to believe me." Sam said, pushing past Carly, and left the hotel room.

I desperately wanted to run after her, but Carly was blocking my way. She was glaring at me, her hand's on her hips.

"Why are you falling for her trick's?" Carly asked.

"They're not trick's." I growled, yeah actually, growled. I pushed past her, and I really wanted to find Sam. The hotel was dimly lit, and I tried to think where I would go if I were Sam. My eye's roamed the hallway. Where could she have gone?

Then, I saw it. A fire escape. The place where Sam and I both went, when something was bothering us. I cautiously walked out onto the metal fire escape. It was a-lot more rickety than our fire escape, and there was still a slight drizzle. The cold breeze hit me like a knife, and I wished I had a jacket. I turned a corner, and saw her.

Sam's blonde curl's were damp, and even from here, I could tell she was crying. And this time, it wasn't from a movie. She turned, and saw me standing there. She turned away again, facing the light/'s of the city.

"Sam..." I whispered, and walked over to her, slowly, cautiously, and then I slipped my arm around her. We were both shaking from the cold, bitter wind.

"What?" she asked, her tone hard.

"Please, listen to me. I have feeling's for you too. I know you're not tricking me..." I whispered, burying my face in her hair.

She hugged me back. "You're so sappy, Freddie..." she said, but I noticed she used my real name.

"Thank you." I said, and we kissed.

**A/N: I know that was a really fluffy chapter. But, it was about time for them to get together, don't you think? Lol :) Hopefully, this was a fast enough update! I tried to finish it quickly, so sorry for any mistakes! Also, I really liked the new episode, iFix a Popstar. Sam and Freddie were civil to each other, and they actually acted like really good friends... And also, sorry if Carly is OOC in this story. This is just how she is portrayed to me in the show. I don't like it how she uses Freddie to get what she wants. Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten so far, and please keep it up! Lol :) Thanks for reading, and again, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

We parted ways in the hotel hallway, Sam walking to her room, and me walking to mine. As I slid my key into my hotel room door, and made my way inside, I thought about how this totally changed the game. I had a Rose Ceremony this week, and Sam was defiantly staying. Then, there was Carly and Mandy. I made my mind up about who I was going to vote off, and sighed. I plopped down on the bed, and my thoughts swirled around Sam.

Her lips against mine, was like something out of a dream. They tasted so good. I wanted to feel it again. It felt that way the first time we kissed, such a long time ago, and felt that way again, just now... You couldn't pick apart a girl like Sam. She was so confusing, but I liked that. She wasn't like other girl's. And some guys say their girlfriend's are confusing. They need to meet Samantha Puckett. I laughed to myself. No matter how confusing it got with Sam, I would always have fun with her.

Sam was like a whirlwind. You never knew what was going to happen next. It was so, refreshing. I couldn't wait for our date this week. I slipped my shirt off, and put on some pajama bottom's. I crawled under the cover's, and let the peacefulness of sleep overtake me.

I woke up the next morning, my eyes full of sleep. I rolled over, sighing. My date with Carly was this morning, actually it was all day. I got to plan it, so I decided to take Carly to a restaurant, and some shops. I wasn't very excited. I would have to explain what happened last night, and I didn't want to. Carly was changing, she was different now. Or maybe, Sam and I are just now realizing what she's really like. I shook that thought out my head. Carly's a good person, she just wants to get what she wants, in other words, it's her way, or the highway.

I quickly got ready, by taking a shower, and brushing my teeth. I wanted to have some time with Sam, before the date. I left my hotel room, stealthily, since it was only six in the morning. I quickly walked down to Sam's room, and knocked four times. I heard some rustling, and then the door opened, to a disheveled-looking Sam Puckett.

"Good morning, Puckett..." I said, before giving her a kiss.

She kissed back, hungrily. She pulled me into the room, and we kissed for a while, until Sam pulled away. Her blue eyes were searching mine.

"Do you have a date with Mandy or Carly today?" Sam asked, quietly. She led me over to the bed, and we sat down. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Carly." I said, keeping my tone steady.

"So, you're still convinced the two of you have a strictly platonic relationship?" Sam asked, and I rubbed her shoulders. She looked kind of cold, only being in a thin, white tank-top, and blue sleep-shorts. She snuggled into me.

"Yeah." I answered, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

"Do we?" Sam asked, grinning.

I leaned down, and kissed her, passionately. "What do you think?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the fiery-blonde.

Sam just shook her head, and smiled. "So, after this whole Bachelor thing is over, and the camera's are gone, do you think thing's will go back to normal, regardless what happen's?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned.

"I really don't know, Sam." I said, and I heard her sigh.

"Not that anything's ever normal..." Sam said, and we both laughed.

I looked at my watch, shocked to see how much time had passed. "Oh man, Sam, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, okay?" I asked.

Sam nodded, and we kissed. I lost track of what I was supposed to be doing for a few minutes, and then Sam pushed me away.

"Freddie, you have to go..." she said, breathing hard.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." I said, sighing. I kissed her again, quickly, and I felt Sam smile against my lips. We hugged, and then I was out the door, and I saw Sam smirk as she leaned against the door-frame. I smiled, and waved at her. She did a little salute back, and turned to go back into her hotel room. I took off down the hall, trying to get to the lobby. Carly was down there, waiting. I just wanted to get this date, over with.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, forcing a polite tone, as I walked up to her in the fancy lobby of this hotel in Paris. I forced a smile.

"Hi Carly." I said, and Carly took my hand.

We walked out to a limo, and got in. Carly smiled at me, and I sort of awkwardly smiled back, once we were in the leather interior of the stretch limo.

"So, about last night..." Carly said, trying to act casual, but failing.

"Yeah, well, Sam and I have feeling's for each other." I said, getting right to the point. There was no use in skirting around what needed to be talked about.

Carly nodded curtly. "I guess I get it..." she said, and I could tell she was at least trying.

"Thanks." I said, not sure what else I was supposed to say.

"And what about us?" Carly asked, staring at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I know you want more of an answer, but I just don't have one." I finished, with a sigh.

Carly nodded, her face had a blank expression. But, she smiled softly. "I'm sorry for being so mean. Something just came over me."

"It's fine. But, I don't think it's me who you should apologize too..." I trailed off, and I felt the limo pull to a stop. Carly shifted in her seat.

"Are you talking about Sam?" she asked. I nodded.

She cleared her throat. "I think we both need to apologize." she said.

I just sighed. "Maybe..." I said. I wasn't about to get into one of their fight's again.

The rest of the date went fairly smoothly. We talked, and laughed a little bit, but it was forced. Carly and I were just meant to be friend's. After the date was over, it was getting pretty late. I walked slowly down the hotel hallway, almost pausing at Sam's door. But, I was really tired, and we could talk tomorrow. I walked to my hotel room, got ready for bed, and wave's of restful sleep hit me.

I woke up the next morning, and got ready for my date with Mandy. We were taking a tour of some of the country-side, outside of Paris. I was looking forward to it. I met Mandy in the lobby, and she looked really pretty. We got into a small S.U.V., that drove us out of Paris.

She held my hand, as we looked out the car's window, at the pretty scenery. Occasionally, we looked at each other, but we didn't speak very much. The ride was, peaceful...

We pulled up to a small-looking park, and a table was set-up. It was a very pretty setting. Mandy got out of the car first, and I got out behind her. The breeze was blowing slightly, and Mandy squeezed my hand. This was too weird, how were you supposed to hop from one girl to the next? It bothered me. Yesterday morning, with Sam, during the day yesterday, with Carly. And today, with Mandy. It went against every value I believe in. I sighed, and Mandy looked up at me.

"What is it?" she asked, as we sat down at the table.

"Oh, I was just thinking how weird it is to jump from one girl to the next, I don't like it..." I finished, with an air of finality in my voice.

"It must be weird." Mandy said, thoughtfully.

"It is." I answered, and a waiter in a white suit came up to us, and handed us menu's. It was odd, because we were the only table around, and they were handing us menu's like this was a restaurant.

"How are Sam and Carly, anyway's?" Mandy asked, nonchalantly, but I could tell she really wanted to know. I smiled awkwardly.

"They're fine..." I said, slowly.

Mandy smiled. "I can't believe you kept Sam here. She practically terrorized you when you guy's were teenager's." she said, her blue eye's shining.

I stared at her, and for a second being distracted by the fact that her blonde hair wasn't natural, obvious because of suddenly visible dark-roots. "How do you know that?" I asked, quickly, suddenly getting the same vibe's as Sam.

"Well, I watched iCarly, for a-lot of my child-hood." Mandy, said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh." I said, still suspicious.

Mandy nodded. "Why don't we change the subject?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, awkwardly. Something about this, was odd. Mandy smiled.

"So how did you get into iCarly?" Mandy asked.

I smiled. "Well, Carly lived across the hall, and Carly and Sam needed a tech. producer..." I finished.

Mandy grinned. "That's cool."

"Yeah." I answered. We continued to talk about random thing's, such as the fact her dad owned a strawberry farm, and her parent's were divorced. That was something we had in common, the fact that our parent's were divorced.

The rest of the date went smoothly, and we were taken back to the hotel. We went up the elevator together, and I walked her to her hotel room door.

"Tonight was fun..." Mandy said, with a smile.

I nodded in agreement, and Mandy leaned-up to kiss me. We kissed for only about three second's before I pulled away.

"Goodnight Mandy." I said, with a smile.

"Goodnight Freddie." she said, and turned to walked into her hotel room. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Sam was right, there was something different about her...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I woke up the next morning, and light was streaming through the sheer curtain's, in my hotel room. I quickly looked over at the clock, making sure I wasn't late for my date with Sam today. Good, it was 9:30 A.M., and I had to meet her at 10:00 A.M. I slowly got out of bed, and then, through on a gray t-shirt, and a pair of Levi's jean's. I brushed my teeth, shaved, and ran a comb through my hair. Today was going to be a-lot of fun. I sighed, I could feel myself starting to get more and more nervous. I tried to relax, it's just me and Sam. Nothing's changed, well beside's the fact we kiss a-lot more...

After a few minute's of trying to calm myself down, I left the hotel room, and went down the stair's towards the lobby. Sam wasn't there yet, so I sat down on red velvet, plush, antique-looking couch. I anxiously awaited Sam to come down the stair's. Finally, she did.

My breath caught in my throat, as I watched her. She looked very pretty, her hair was down, and wild, and she had on a simple t-shirt, and jean's. But something about her was, different. I had always noticed how pretty she was, but never to this extent. Guy's usually notice girl's in dress's, or bikini's, but I noticed Sam, just when she was dressed in a simple outfit.

I continued to watch Sam, as she made her way closer to me. I know it sound's cheesy, but she was only girl in that whole room to me, at that time. Her blue eye's sparkled at me, and she grinned.

"Hey, Freddork." she said in a sing-song voice, slugging me in the shoulder. It barely hurt.

"Hey Puckett." I said grinning at her. Our eye's met, and I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, and when she pulled away, I couldn't help but kiss her again.

I heard Sam take a deep gulp of fresh air next to me. It was a really pretty day, so Sam and I decided to walk, instead of taking the limo. I held her hand, and squeezed it. She looked over at me, her blue eye's smiling.

"Fredamame, what's got your pantie's in twist?" Sam asked, smirking.

"For one I don't wear pantie's, and why would something be wrong?" I asked, curiously, but still trying to act annoyed for the pantie's comment.

"You just seem distracted, that's all..." Sam said, sideway's glancing at me.

"You're right about Mandy, the weird vibe's..." I said, trailing off.

Sam grinned. "I knew I was right."

I smiled at her. "She sort of is, oh I don't know, I just can't put my finger on it." I said, frustrated.

Sam nodded in response. "I agree with you, for once. She's a little off in the head."

I laughed. "I don't know about that..."

Sam just grinned, and turned away from me, but still keeping her hand in mine. She watched the bustling city of Paris, as we made our way toward's the Eiffel Tower. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, as we walked, and it was like a page out of a book, or a scene from a movie. Man, I sound like such a girl. All the sudden, Sam jerked my arm toward's her, hard.

"Ow, Sam, what was that for?" I asked, painfully rubbing, my soon-to-be bruised arm.

"Look, it's one of those painter guy's." she said, happily, as if she did not just cause me physical pain.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off, not sure where she was going with this.

"Let's ask him to paint a picture of us!" she said, excitedly, her smile bright.

I grinned. "Alright, Sam, if you want to..." Even thought, I thought it sounded pretty fun, too.

We walked quickly across a street made of cobble-stone, and made our way through the crowd's of people, toward's the painter. After we finally reached the painter, I finally got a good-look at him. He was deeply tanned, with a t-shirt, and jean's, with tennis shoe's on. He had curly brown hair, and aviator-type sunglasses on. He smiled at us, showing off a row of perfectly, straight, white teeth. He did not look like your typical street painter.

"Hey, what can I do for you today, for the young man, and the lovely young lady?" he said, in a thick Italian accent, even though we were in France. He flashed a smile at Sam, and it wasn't just a friendly smile, it was a sort of, flirtatious smile. I felt anger well up inside me, he was flirting with Sam, my Sam... How could he?

Sam was being sucked right into his little, game... "Well, we were just wanting a picture painted of the two of us, if you don't mind..." she said, smiling at him, and tucking a stand of blonde hair behind her ear. I squeezed her hand tighter, just letting her know, that I was still here...

"Of course I don't mind. Now may I ask your name?" he asked, again in his heavy Italian accent. Girl's loved that kind of stuff, and apparently Sam did too.

"It's Samantha." Sam said, smiling again. I stared at her. Samantha? Since when does she want people to call her Samantha? If I called her that, I would be put in the hospital for a few day's, but make it out alive. I kept staring at her.

"Well, Samantha..." he said, obviously flirting with her. I clenched my free hand in a fist, and squeezed Sam's hand, with my other hand. I glared at the Italian painter guy. "You and your friend here, can just, take a seat on that bench over there, and I'll begin my work." he said, winking at Sam. I kept glaring at him. Sam just walked happily over to the bench, letting go of my hand.

I sat down beside her, and protectively put my arm around her. When the Italian, painter guy bent down to get his paint's, and leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Why are you flirting with this guy?" I seethed.

"I'm not flirting, Freddo. Just being friendly and polite." she said, through her teeth.

"Samantha, Sam, really?" I asked, staring pointedly into her eye's.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, smiling at me, with her eye's lighting up.

"Pfff... no." I said, trying to cover up what I was really thinking, but Sam just grinned at me.

"You are too." she said, still smiling.

"Maybe a little..." I admitted.

Sam giggled, actually giggled, which was a weird sound coming from her mouth, but I smiled. "Well, Mr. Jealous, you need to take a chill pill. I wouldn't date that guy." she said, and I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Okay, that's good." I said smiling, and tightening my arm around her. I normally wasn't the jealous type, but being with Sam made thing's different. I used to not care if other guy's liked my girlfriend, or whatever, but now, if a guy even so much as looked I Sam, I would feel jealousy rising in the pit of my stomach. Sam just grinned at me.

"Alright, Freddo. Now that, that's settled..." she said, and leaned up to kiss me. As Sam pulled away, I caught the look on the Italian, painter guy's face, and it was priceless.

Sam and I walked hand in hand, across the green, grass-covered field, leading toward's the Eiffel Tower. Sam was carrying the bag, with our painting in it. The Italian, painter guy, turn's out his name was Antonio, actually wasn't to bad of a painter. The painting turned out to be pretty good.

Sam seemed pretty happy I was jealous of that guy. I'm not too sure why... I squeezed her hand, happily. We smiled at each other. So far, the date was going pretty well. I haven't been physically harmed too bad, yet, that's a good sign. We finally reached the base of the Eiffel Tower. Sam and I both looked up in awe.

"Whoa..." we said simultaneously.

Sam glared at me. "Like I've said before, we have got to stop doing that." she said.

I just grinned playfully at her. "Whatever you say..."

She rolled her eye's, but I could see a hint of a smile on her face. "Come on Fredwardo, let's just get this over with..." she said, dragging me by the hand. You had to decode what Sam said, like if she said, let's just get this over with, that meant she was excited. Sam was like a very complex puzzle. I figured that out a long time ago. As we walked up the stair's, I looked over at the blonde, walking beside me.

Sam turned to look at me too. "What?" she asked, trying to act semi-annoyed.

I brushed a lock of blonde curl's away from her face, and kissed her softly. She seemed surprised my the sudden affection, but then kissed back. We pulled away, and Sam grinned.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"We're in the most romantic city in the world, Princess Puckett..." I said, like it was obvious.

Sam grinned. "You've got that right, Freddie, you've got that right..."

**A/N: I just want to thank all of the people that have reviewed this story. I really like to hear feedback, and I hope you all like the next chapter's. Hopefully, they will surprise you! Thank's for reading, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Once we got back to the hotel, it was almost time for the Rose Ceremony. I sighed, still holding onto Sam's warm hand, as we walked through the sliding-double doors that entered into the lobby. The lobby was fairly crowded, as Sam I strolled through it. We finally got to the elevator, and peaceful silence flooded over us once more.

"What are you going to do tonight, Freddo?" Sam asked, trying to act only half-interested, but I could tell she really was.

"I have a pretty good idea..." I said, slyly, smirking at her.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Stop acting all sneaky, Benson..."

"I'm not being sneaky." I said, grinning. "I'm acting completely, and totally normal..."

"Since when have you been normal Benson?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. I could sense a long insult game coming on.

"You're dating me Puckett." I said, raising my eyebrow back at her.

"Only out of pity. Like our first kiss..." she said, and we were absentmindedly walking towards each other. I took a breath.

"Ouch." I said. "Was our second kiss out of pity too?" I asked, and now our noses were almost touching. Sam's lips were millimeter's from mine.

"I don't know. Maybe..." she said. Our close proximity was making me forget any realm of an insult I could use against her.

Before I could think of anything, our lips met, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her arms looped around my neck, and we stood in the middle of the elevator, kissing.

Sam pulled away from me, as if she forgot something. "What?" I asked, staring directly her clear, blue eyes. She grinned at me.

"We forgot to to push the button for our floor." she said. I laughed.

I walked slowly, down the dimly lighted hallway, leading to the room where Chris Harrison was. I finally found the room. It was small, and it lead into a bigger ballroom-type space, which was where I guessed the cocktail party before the rose ceremony was going to be.

Chris Harrison was already sitting in the room, and there were a few camera's set up. There was a large television set up in the room, with two antique, plush-looking chair's.

"Hello Freddie." he said, in his serious voice. I had to control my laughter, once again.

"Hello Chris." I said, almost mocking him, but Chris didn't catch on.

"Do you have a plan for tonight?" he asked.

I looked at him quickly, but then I caught a view of the girl's in the other room. Carly and Mandy were sitting together, talking, but Sam was sitting alone. She looked uncomfortable, almost lonely. A big part of me, really wanted to go in there, put my arm around her, and make sure she didn't feel that way.

A voice pulled me out of my thought's. "Freddie? Freddie?" Chris asked.

"Oh, sorry." I stuttered out. Then, I remembered he asked me a question. "Um, actually, I'm fairly confident in my decision tonight, Chris." Man, that sounded dorky. Or, at least, Sam would think so.

"Well then, would you like to watch the video's each of the girl's made for you?" Chris asked.

I nodded, and Chris left the room, motioning for me to stand up, and face the TV. The TV screen faded in, and Mandy was on the screen. It looked like she was in a park, or something, because there was a lot of greenery in the background.

"Hi Freddie. I just wanted you to know, I've had a great time here, so far, and I look forward to continuing to get to know you better. You seem like a great guy, and we have a-lot in common. And..." she paused to take a breath. "I think I might love you."

My mouth fell open when she said that. She loves me! We barely know each other! That was just weird... The TV screen faded back in, and new girl showed up on the screen, it was Carly. She looked to be in the same location, Mandy was in.

"Hey Freddie. I just wanted to say, I know there's been some confusion to why I showed up here, and the fact you suddenly have a random relationship with Sam." Random? Random? Sam and I have always had some weird tension thing going on, it just developed into something more, when Sam got here. Carly just never realized that. "I really, really like you Freddie. Well, I mean to say, I love you. And I hope you make the right decision." she finished, with a wink. I had the strong urge to roll my eyes.

Before I had the chance to mull over what Carly had said, the screen faded in to the last girl, and I smiled to myself. Her curly, wild blonde hair was not tamed at all, and her blue eyes shone, even in the TV screen. Samantha Puckett.

"Yo Freddo. Well, I came here, we got closer, and you kissed me. Classic love story right? Well, besides the fact Carly and Mandy are here, and I have no idea what's going on with you guy's. Not to get too sappy, Fredward, but I really have had fun with you. I don't know what decision you're going to make, but Freddie, I really do think we have a shot at this whole dating thing." I thought Sam's segment was over, but then Sam grinned. "Nub." she added, for good measure.

I laughed. Only Sam, only Sam. She was full of surprises. It was one of my favorite thing's about her. Chris walked back in, and cleared his throat. I turned in his general direction, but I was still thinking about what Sam said.

"It's now time for the Rose Ceremony..." he said, smiling at me. I nodded. Then, I remembered about the usual Cocktail Party.

"Don't we usually have a Cocktail Party?" I asked, confusedly.

"Not when we get down to the final three..." Chris said, looking at me, like I was stupid.

"Oh." was all I answered. We walked out into the larger, ballroom-type space, and the three girl's were standing in a row, all facing me. There was a small pedestal with two roses on it, and I guessed those were for me to hand out.

"Hello, ladies. Freddie, if you're ready?" I nodded, and then realized what he said rhymed.

Chris walked out of the room, and left me standing alone to face Sam, Carly, and Mandy. I glanced around the big room. It had ornate ceiling's, with two massive chandelier's. There was a little food bar at one end of the room, which I'm sure Sam had already checked out. There were various places to sit and talk, and a very pretty fireplace, already complete with a roaring fire.

I cleared my throat. Mandy and Carly smiled encouragingly at me, and Sam playfully smirked at me. I smirked right back, and Sam and I both sort of got caught up in the moment, and I momentarily forgot why I was here. Carly cleared her throat, and I jumped back to reality.

"Um, sorry." I stuttered, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Hey everyone. Thanks for coming, and I really liked the videos you guy's made for me to watch. They were very, um, heartfelt." I said, searching for the right word.

"You're welcome." Carly and Mandy's voices chorused. Sam stayed strangely silent. I could see her eyes looked nervous, but she was doing her best to keep her expression frozen in a look of complete boredom. I mentally tried to reassure her, since I could verbally tell her everything was fine.

I picked up a rose. "Mandy, will you accept this rose?" I asked and Mandy took it from quietly, with a smile. Sam's eyes got even more worried. I glanced at Carly, and her was face scared.

I sighed, as Chris walked in. "Ladies, Freddie, the final rose." he said, handing it to me. As if we already didn't know that.

I took it from him, and stared into Sam's blue eyes, and Carly's brown ones. A couple of years ago, this decision would have been hard, but now I found it to be really easy.

"Sam, will you accept this rose?" I asked, smiling at her.

She grinned at me, with a true, genuine grin. There was no sign of her usual smirk on her face, and I thought she looked very pretty, in her blue dress, and wild blonde hair, and a genuine smile. She walked up to me, pretty quickly, and took the rose.

"I guess so, Fredward." she said, smiling, and we hugged.

I held onto her tightly. "Don't ever worry me like that again..." she hissed, into my ear.

I just grinned. "You were worried?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam mumbled. She let go of me, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back, and walked back to her spot, rose in hand. I took a glance at Carly, afraid of what she would do. She looked close to tears, but was holding it together. I felt a sudden urge of guilt, but I knew what I did was right. There was no sense in leading Carly on.

"Carly, please say your goodbye's." Chris Harrison said, walking in behind me. I flinched slightly, because he walked up right behind me, and I was completely unaware.

Carly sniffed, and hugged Mandy, and gave a sort of awkward hug to Sam. Sam looked at me, and a worried look crossed her face. No matter what Carly had done over the year's, she was still our best friend.

"Carly, I'll walk you out..." I said, and she walked up to me, and grabbed onto my hand.

We walked outside, and sat down on bench. There was already a limo waiting, with her bags, so we had to make it quick.

"Why Freddie?" Carly asked, quietly, her huge brown eyes staring up into mine.

"I just think our relationship is strictly platonic. I don't have those romantic feeling's for you, Carls. Just friend feeling's. You know, like you used to feel for me, before you got a crush on me? Before our role's were reversed?" I asked.

Carly nodded, and sniffed. "I get it, Freddie. I guess maybe I just got caught up in the fact you're the Bachelor now. I'm still not sure why you want to keep Sam here..." she trailed off.

My knuckles tightened on the metal bench. "Carly, I really like her..."

"Since when Freddie? Last week?" she asked me.

"Since that kiss on the fire escape, when we were fifteen. I just didn't fully realize what I was feeling yet..." I said, trailing off.

Carly stared at me for a second. "Okay Freddie." was all she said. We hugged, and walked up to the limo. I opened the limo door for her.

"See you back in Seattle Carly, after all this is over. We'll still be friend's, right? I don't want to lose that..." I said.

Carly smiled, as she got into the black, stretch limo. "Of course, Freddie, of course..."

"Thank you Carly, bye." I said.

Carly gave a small wave. "Bye Freddie."

I watched the limo pull away, without any doubts. I knew what I did was right. I walked back inside, after the limo was out of sight, and found Sam and Mandy sitting back on the couches in the ballroom, in front of the fire. Some guy handed me some wine, and wine glasses, and told me to propose a toast. I nodded.

I walked over to Sam and Mandy, who weren't even trying to have a conversation. Sam looked at me, and her eyes seemed to be asking how everything went with Carly. I just nodded, and gave a wine glass to Sam, and one to Mandy, and one for myself, and poured wine in each one.

"To you guy's." I said, and we all clinked glasses, and drank. I cleared my throat after we all finished drinking. "Next week, we're flying to Hawaii. You two are going to meet my mom, and I'm going to meet your parent's." I said, smiling.

Sam and Mandy grinned. "My mom's coming to Hawaii?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah." I said, grinning.

"Good luck Freddie..." Sam said, smirking.

**A/N: I know on the actual Bachelor show, you meet the the girl's parent's when it get's to the final four, but I decided to do it this way. I hope you guy's liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I sighed, quickly running a hand through my hair as we stepped off of the plane. Sam, Mandy, and I had just flown to Honolulu International Airport, from L.A. And before that, we flew from Paris to L.A. It had been a long twenty-one hours. We walked through the little tunnel that connected the plane to the airport, so you didn't have to walk outside. But, it would kind of be nice to get some fresh air. It felt like a prison in here.

Sam was walking beside me, and Mandy was a little ahead of the two of us. She was getting pretty talkative on the flight. Nothing like what I thought she was like this whole time. We walked slowly, dragging behind a little bit.

"So you're mom, and my mom, huh?" I asked Sam, grinning.

Sam laughed a little bit. "Yeah, we should take a video and put it on SplashFace, of the two of them. We could call it The Epic Battle of Puckenson..." she said.

"What?" I asked confused, what she said not clicking in my head.

"You know, a combination of our last names..." Sam said, her blue eyes sparkling, with happiness.

"Oh." I said, laughing. "That would get so many hit's..."

"You bet it would, Benson. And my mom would totally kick your Mom's butt." Sam said, smirking.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. My mom would rip your mom to shred's." I said, defiantly. "Remember the fencing match?"

"In your dream's..." Sam said, and we grinned at each other.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sam, Mandy, and I mouths all dropped open at the same time. We had been driven to our resort, and I had figured it was going to be nice. But, not this nice. It was three small cottages in a semi circle, with a bigger house farther up the road. Apparently, the parent's were supposed to stay in the cottages, while Sam, Mandy, and I are supposed to stay in the larger house.

The whole place was so serene. It was right on the beach, and there were tropical plants everywhere. I noticed there was a hammock hung between two palm trees, right on the beach. It was like something off of a postcard.

We walked through the front door of the larger house, and Mandy grabbed my hand. Sam casually glanced at us, and I saw the fire in her eyes. I didn't want to deal with Sam's wrath, so I quickly released Mandy's hand.

Once we were in a living-room type space, all of the sudden, someone grabbed me from behind, "It's my Fredikins!" I immediately knew who it was. My mother.

"Hi Mom." I mumbled. Don't get me wrong, I really do love my mother, it's just, she was a little um, overprotective sometimes.

"Oh sweetie, how are you doing? The Bachelor people have been feeding you properly, haven't they?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Mom. I've been eating quite a bit." I said, patting my stomach. I heard Sam scoff, and my Mom laughed.

Then, another lady walked in the room. I also immediately recognized her, because of her resemblance to a certain Puckett. It was Sam's mom. Her blonde hair was almost identical to Sam's, almost virtually untamed, but still had a way of looking strangely elegant. Although, the Puckett girls were far from elegant, well besides Melanie of course, if she's real.

"I can tell." Sam's mom said, sarcastically, eying me. I found myself getting nervous.

"Me too." Sam echoed, walking up behind me.

I grinned nervously, as Sam smacked me in the shoulder. "Benson, don't you have something to tell our mother's?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I noticed Mandy had disappeared.

"Well, we're kind of in a relationship..." I said, rubbing my neck nervously.

"What?" Sam's mom, and my mom said simultaneously. It almost reminded me of Sam and I.

"We're together." Sam said, in her usual uncaring tone.

"But, Freddie..." my mom said, sighing. "She's tormented you since you were just a little boy."

"Good job Sammy." Sam's mom said, grinning.

Sam smiled back. "I know, it's one of my life goals."

"Well, mom, I really like her. And the tormenting, it's sort of like our relationship, you know?" I said to my mom.

"You are so whipped." Sam's mom said, gesturing towards me.

"I am not!" I said, irritated. I was not whipped, no way...

"Yes you are." Sam, her mom, and my mom all said at the same time. I sighed.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

Sam just laughed. "Aw, Benson, we're just kidding." she said, and kissed me, rather passionately for our mom's standing right there. I heard my mom gasp, and Sam's mom laugh.

Sam pulled away, and our arms were still around each other. "Freddie!" My mom said in a shocked tone. Sam grinned.

"What mom?" I asked, exasperatedly.

But, she never got a chance to answer, because Chris Harrison walked in, with a man in a military uniform, and a shorter woman with orange-red hair.

"Hello, Freddie, ladies..." Chris Harrison said.

"Hi." a few people echoed.

"This week, Freddie will have a day with just Sam, and then a day with Sam, her mom, and his mom. The next day he will have a day with Mandy, and then a day with Mandy, her parents, and his mom. The next day he will have his final dates with Mandy and Sam. Then, the next morning he will make his final decision, by proposing to Sam or Mandy." Chris Harrison said.

"Have fun." Sam's mom said, sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, besides me. I could already feel my palms starting to sweat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam's P.O.V:

I carefully brushed my hair, feeling it's soft waves cascade down my back. I stared at my reflection in the floor-length mirror. I was wearing a white sundress, the one I wore on when Freddie and I went on our first date on the show. I looked pretty pale, but the soft-white of the dress looked good against my skin. I slipped on a heart-shaped locket, and some nice sandals. I wanted to look nice for Freddie today. I mean, I was trying to convince him to marry me, right? I took a sharp intake of breathe. Marry Freddie? I wasn't quite ready to marry anyone, but I really was starting to have really strong feelings for Freddie. If I had to pick someone to marry at this second, it would be him.

I was standing in my suite, waiting for Freddie to come pick me up for our date, which was supposed to be all day. I was strangely jittery, and nervous. I normally took everything in, with a calm, and almost uncaring demeanor, but I had competition right now. Mandy.

Her name echoed in my mind. She really bothered me. It was like she had something to hide. I had briefly thought it was Mandy, our crazy biggest fan, but when I saw her, I knew it wasn't her. I needed a good look at her, just to be sure who it could be. She looked so familiar, but I knew I didn't like her much.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I waited a little bit before I answered it. If it was Freddie, I didn't want to act desperate. I finally, casually, opened the door, and it wasn't Freddie. It was my mom.

"Hi Mom." I said, ushering her inside.

She grinned the famous Puckett grin, and made her way into my suite, plopping down on my un-made bed.

"Well, Sammie, you ready for your date with Freddie today?" she asked.

I kept my composure together for a second, but then I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh Mom, I don't know." I said, almost on the verge of tears, and I didn't know why. Puckett's don't cry. My mom scooted closer to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Well, I think he really likes Mandy..." I said, almost whining. Well, actually I was whining. But, this was important.

"He would be crazy to pick her over you, my own daughter. I'll work him over if he doesn't." my mom said, grinning.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll do that first." I said, and my mom and I grinned at each other.

"Have fun today, Sammie. Be yourself, and act like you've acted towards him since you two were in middle school. That's my only advice." she said, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks Mom." I said, and then I heard another knock on the door.

"I'll be leaving now..." my mom said, grinning, and she went out the back door of the suite, but not without slamming the door, hard.

I again took my time, opening the door. Like I said before, I don't want to act too desperate... I turned the brass knob, and Freddie stood there, his facial expression looking unusually, angry.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked.

"Who was who?" I asked, confused.

"Whoever just left your suite, through the back door. I heard it slam." Freddie said.

"Fredwardo, why would you need to know?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't, I just, was um, curious. Just asking is all..." Freddie said, still looking jealous.

"Oh well, if you must know, it was my mom." I said, grinning up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh." Freddie said, relief flooding his face.

"Who else would it be?" I asked, stroking his arm to distract him. This was a pretty fun game.

"Well, I thought I caught you staring at one of those waiters when we got in..." Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking kind of sheepish.

"I was trying to figure out if it was Gibby, because it kind of looked like him in the face." I said, laughing. Freddie looked embarrassed.

"Oh." Freddie said, quietly. I grinned at him.

"You get jealous pretty easy. You know that?" I asked, as we walked into my suite.

"Maybe it's just because you're so pretty." Freddie said, wrapping his arms around me, and burying his face into my neck. He kissed it softly.

"Freddie, stop..." I said giggling. Ugh, I sounded like such a girl.

Freddie mumbled something into my neck, but I couldn't make out what he said. I turned a little bit, to see Freddie's face, and we looked at each other. It lasted about two seconds, before we both leaned in. Our lips met, and we stood there, kissing. Freddie's lips tasted so good, better than ham. That's saying a-lot. I ran one my hands through Freddie's hair, and he kissed me one more time before I pulled away.

"Fredward, we have a big day planned. We don't want to waste it away kissing, do we?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call that wasting, Princess Puckett..." Freddie said, following me out the door.

Ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooO

Freddie and I sped down the highway, Freddie driving, and me in the passenger seat. We were in a new Mustang convertible, and it was top of the line. The Bachelor had partnered up with Ford, and they were running an advertising deal with the new Mustang's. So that's why Freddie and I are sitting here. Freddie looked over at me, and smiled.

"Nice car, huh?" Freddie asked, flashing me a gorgeous grin.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to keep my cool.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "The beach." he answered.

"But, we have a beach right at the house..." I said, curiously.

"I know, but this isn't just any beach..." Freddie said, and I shrugged. Who knows what Freddie has planned?

Freddie reached over and touched my hand. Our fingers intertwined, and Freddie rubbed my hand, with his thumb. It was strangely romantic, and I got a little bit of butterflies. It was almost like something we would still do 50 years in the future. I sighed in a moment of happiness.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a good time." I answered, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"That's out of character for you to say you're having fun with me..." Freddie said, chuckling.

I grinned. "Yes it is. Don't push it... Are we almost there?" I asked.

Freddie nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, we're actually getting ready to turn in.

The whole way there, the coast had been blocked by trees, but suddenly, we had a full view of the coast. It was stunning. The water was hitting the jagged rocks, and the waves were foaming. It looked like wild horses racing towards the coast, they're manes blowing in the wind. The beach itself was incredibly serene. There were two palm trees with a hammock tied in-between them. The sand was white, and it almost looked like powder.

"Whoa..." Freddie and I said at the same time.

Freddie pulled the Mustang up to the beach, in a small parking lot. We both got out of the car, and I noticed Freddie got a blanket and a picnic basket. It better be packed full of ham, or Freddie's in some trouble.

"That better have ham in it..." I said, casting a sideways glance at Freddie. We were holding hands, and stared at me.

"Trust me, I wouldn't take Sam Puckett on a picnic on a private beach, without ham. That would be crazy..." he said, completely seriously.

"I love you..." I said laughing.

Freddie grinned, but then realized what I said. Then, I realized what I said.

"What?" Freddie asked, and turned towards me.

I know I blushed, which was embarrassing in itself. "Oh, nothing..."

"No, it wasn't nothing..." Freddie said, a smile already starting to form on his face.

I didn't know what to do. It just slipped out. Of course I loved Freddie, but as a friend. It had certainly grown to a whole lot more, but was I truly in love with him?

"Freddie..." I said sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bother you about it..." Freddie said, but I noticed he had a little bounce in his step as we walked towards the shade of the palm trees.

I just shook my head, and followed Freddie. He plopped down on the powder white sand, and I sat next to him, and laid back, and I knew there was going to be a ton of sand in my hair. But, I didn't really care. Freddie laid down next to me, and wrapped one of his arms around me.

"Sam, have I ever told you your hair smells really good..." he said, and I looked over at him.

"Maybe." I answered, smiling.

"Oh." Freddie answered, and he kissed me softly.

I pulled back, because I thought of something, and I didn't want to forget it. "Benson, you know if you do pick me at the end of this week, will you really propose to me?"

"Sam, do you want me to propose to you, if I pick you?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I looked down.

"Fredward, I don't know. Don't you just want to date for awhile before, you know, we get to that point..." I said, nervously. I had become way too nervous about what Freddie thought of me. It was the same old Benson, the one who I have repeatedly picked on since the 6th grade. Nothing was that different. Freddie stroked my hair.

"That's perfectly fine with me." he said, and I smiled.

"I'm glad we got that settled..." I said, with a happy sigh.

"Me too." Freddie said, and then he got a spark in his eye, and I knew he was going to do something.

"Benson..." I warned, but it was too late.

Freddie scooped me up, and it was surprisingly easy for him. I was laughing, and Freddie carried me all the way to the ocean. I knew what he was going to do. He ran me all the way into the water, and I was starting to get sprayed. I growled lightly, and punched him on the shoulder. Now this felt like old times.

Freddie groaned in slight pain, but he was over exaggerating. He sat me down on my feet, and we were standing a little ways out from the shore, and the water was up to my knees. The edges of my sundress were starting to get wet.

Fredwad suddenly lunged out, and started to tickle me. Now this, this was war. I started to laugh uncontrollably, but still managed to somehow pin Freddie down, under the water. I held him there for a few seconds, until he found the strength to push me off of him.

He spit out a bunch of water in my face, and came up spluttering. "Sam..." he groaned.

I laughed. "That was fun, and Mama still won..." I said, as walked back towards the picnic basket. My dress was now soaked, and Freddie's shorts and t-shirt were dripping also.

"I knew you would. There's no point in even trying..." Freddie said dejectedly, but he grinned down at me anyway.

"You're right, but it would be no fun if you didn't fight back." I said, looping my arm through his.

"Ha, no fun? I love fighting with you. I didn't used to, but it's kind of thrilling." Freddie said, and I laughed.

"Okay..." I said, and we sat down.

"What are we going to do about these wet clothes?" Freddie asked, changing the subject.

"Take em' off." I said.

"We don't have any extra clothes." Freddie said, curiously.

I grinned. "So, you brought beach towel's, didn't you?"

Freddie smiled. "Fine with me..."

I grabbed a beach towel, and went to change behind the car. Freddie stayed by the picnic basket, and waited for his turn to change. I slipped off my sundress, and wrapped the towel around me. I still had my bra and underwear on though.

I walked back to Freddie, and put my hair in a quick ponytail. I usually didn't do that, but my hair was pretty wet. Freddie smiled, and went to change.

After a few minutes, he came back with his towel wrapped around his waist, and showed off his abs. Freddie had an extremely muscular chest, which almost made me melt. I gulped, and forced myself to look away. I didn't want Freddie to get too cocky.

"Do you want to eat?" Freddie asked, gesturing to the picnic basket, after he sat down.

"Do you even have to ask me that question, Freddo?" I asked.

"No, I guess not, Princess Puckett..." Freddie said, laughing, and he opened the picnic basket. He pulled out a huge package of ham, and a tub of potato salad, and a jug of sweet tea.

"Oh yeah..." I said, hungrily, eying the food.

Freddie laughing. "Dig in..."

We ate a really good meal, and after we finished, I laid back on the sand, and sighed.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I don't think I can ever move again." I complained.

Freddie smiled. "We'll see about that..."

He scooped me up again, but this time was more gentle. He carried me over to the hammock, and laid me down in it. I smiled, and clambered up into it, too. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled up against him. I always wanted to cuddle with someone after a good meal.

He kissed my forehead, but didn't say anything. Why didn't I see what a sweet guy Benson was before this show?

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long time between updates. School was kind of crazy, there for awhile, and I didn't have much time to update. Again, I'm really sorry, and I hope update my stories a lot more over the summer. Thank you so much for staying with me, and I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V:

My eyes opened slowly, and the Sun was bright overhead. Sam was curled up against me, and we had towel's wrapped around us. She was fast asleep, and I wondered what time it was. It was probably late in the afternoon. We surely hadn't slept too long. Sam shifted in her sleep, and I tightened my arm around her. She was almost falling out of the hammock.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I thought she looked really pretty that way. I don't know how long we laid there, Sam asleep, and me just thinking. What was I supposed to do?This was uncharted territory for me, being together as an actual couple with Sam. So far, I was having the time of my life.

I had wasted a lot of years, being infatuated with Carls. Sam, in my mind, kept life pretty exciting. Sam suddenly rolled towards me, and I fell off the hammock.

"Sam..." I groaned, laying on the sand. Sam grinned down at me from the hammock.

"Hello Freddo. Did you sleep good?" she asked, mockingly.

I smiled, despite myself. "Fine, until I was rudely pushed off the hammock. You were awake planning that for awhile, weren't you?"

"Maybe..." Sam said, grinning mischievously.

I laughed, and clambered back up onto the hammock. Sam snuggled up against me, and sighed. "I could just live here, you and me, and we would never have to go back and face anyone, Carly, Mandy..." she added, and said Mandy's name, with an air of dislike.

"What's wrong with Mandy?" I asked, before thinking about what to say.

Sam glared at me. "I told you, Fredward, I get a weird feeling about her..."

"Oh, right..." I said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Sam just grunted. I felt kind of bad for asking her that, so I leaned over, and cupped her face with my hands. "Sam, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met..." I said, honestly, and kissed her. She kissed back, passionately.

She ran her hand through my hair, and I wrapped my hands around her waist. We kissed again, and again, and again, each kiss being more and more passionate.

Sam pulled away. "Freddie, we need to stop..."

"Why?" I asked, pushing a strand of her wild, blonde hair out of her face. Some of it had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Do you do this with Mandy?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not..." I said, truthfully.

Sam eyed me. "Really, Benson?"

"Yes, really." I answered, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I thought she was about to say something extremely romantic or important, because she took a deep breath. "Freddison, I'm hungry."

I laughed. I guess that could be considered important, because when Sam was hungry, you did not want to mess with her. Well, you didn't want to mess with her at all, anytime.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat." I answered, and we made our way over to our finally finished drying clothes. Sam went behind the car again to change, and I just changed on the beach. No one was around, besides Sam, anyways.

Ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooO

We pulled into a restaurant. It was just a Taco Bell, but that's what Sam really wanted. We got out of the car, and walked inside. To our surprise, people were walking our in their beach-towel's, and going barefoot.

Sam gasped. "Benson, this is awesome. People are walking around holding tacos and burritos, without shoes on!"

I grinned. It sounded like a dream Sam would have. She dragged me to the counter, and ordered 10 tacos, 2 chalupa's, and 2 burritos. She also got two large cokes. I paid for it, and Sam went to pick out a table, slamming past people as she went. I grinned, and followed her, apologizing to people as I went. I slid into the booth next to Sam.

"I know you can eat a-lot Sam, but 10 taco's?" I asked.

"Freddo, I have it all planned out. I'll eat three taco's here, you'll have three taco's, and I'll bring home four for tonight. I'll eat a burrito, and you eat a burrito. We'll just bring the chalupa's home..." she said.

I smiled. Leave it to Sam to plan something like that. We both started eating, and were kind of startled, when someone slid into the booth across from us. I looked up, and Sam did too. It was Sam's mom. She grinned at us, with a famous Puckett grin. I still couldn't get over how much she looked like Sam, and I had to admit she was pretty. But Sam, she was breathtaking.

"Hey, you two." she said, winking at Sam. Sam doesn't blush much, but she got pretty red. I wondered why. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey." Sam and I said, at the same time. For some reason, we both sounded kind of sheepish.

"Awesome place, huh?" Sam's mom said, pushing her sunglasses up onto her forehead.

"Oh yeah, Mom, I ordered our usual order. But, Freddie won't be able to eat it all. We'll have to wean him off his mother." Sam said, grinning at me. I laughed. Even thought, Sam always made it sound like she didn't have a close relationship with her mother, I knew she did.

"Oh boy, you know we will Sammie." her mom said, smiling. I had to wonder, where Sam's dad was. Sam just always said her parents were divorced. I didn't even know where her dad was, or even if he was alive.

"So are you ready to spend the day with my mom tomorrow?" I asked, grinning.

Sam and her mom groaned. "No..."

I laughed. "She'll behave."

"How may times have you said that, and then had your day ruined, Benson?" Sam asked, and her mom watched us with amusement.

"Many times." I said, and kissed her quickly.

Sam's mom sighed. "I miss that."

"Miss what?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh just, being in love with someone. I can see it between the two of you." she said.

"Ms. Puckett, if you don't mind me asking, where is your ex-husband?" I asked, and Sam elbowed me in the side. I suppressed the urge to groan.

"First of all, call me Molly. Second of all, I don't mind telling you, because I don't even know. After he left, I'm pretty sure he was put in jail, for drug use. Sometimes, I don't even want to know where he is." she answered. I didn't realize how hard Sam's mom, wait Molly, had it.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly.

"Don't apologize. If you don't mind me asking, where is your father? I always just see your mother." Molly said.

I cleared my throat. This was a touchy subject with my mother. I didn't mind talking about it. Sam looked at me interestedly. I don't think I had ever told her about this.

"Well, my dad is in the military. He's actually retiring this summer, and moving back to Seattle. I don't see him very much, but I talk to him on the phone about once a week. My mom and dad got divorced when I was five years old, and my mom doesn't talk about him much. I know he looks a whole lot like me, though." I answered, with a deep breath.

"Oh." Molly answered, and Sam leaned into me.

We were all quiet for awhile, soaking in what had been said. Sam's mom looked at me for a second. Her blue eyes looked caring.

"I know Sam has teased you a-lot, but I really do think you're a strong boy for dealing with that. And Sam, you're a strong girl too. You belong together." she said, a tone of finality ringing in her voice.

**A/N: I hope my stories about Sam's dad, and Freddie's dad were written well, and could be true. I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapter's, and I also hope this was a fast enough update! Again, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly .

After we finished eating at Taco Bell, Sam and her mom left together, so I was all by myself. I decided to walk along the beach. I drove to the nearest beach, and slipped off my shoes, making my way to the sand. It was really peaceful out here, because the only other people on this particular beach, were an older couple with their dog, and someone else was jogging. I couldn't even tell what they looked like, because they were so far away from me.

The Sun was just getting ready to set, and I couldn't help but want Sam here with me. I walked slowly, savoring every moment. I knew it was going to be a long time before I would ever come back here.

Suddenly, the jogger I saw earlier, slammed right into me. She almost knocked me to the ground, but I thankfully kept my balance. The jogger, however, did not.

"Whoa there..." I said, helping the jogger up. I came face to face with... "Ahhhhh!"

"What?" Mandy Valdez I asked.

"It's, it's you..." I said, backing away slowly.

"Yeah, it's me!" Mandy said, happily, squeezing me, and hugging me tightly.

I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a vacation with my mom. What are you doing here?" she asked, in that annoying voice of her's.

"I'm just..." I debated on telling her why I was really here. "...just visiting." I wasn't completely lying.

"Oh, that's cool. Is Sam and Carly here?" she asked, craning her neck, to look for them, behind me.

"Well, Sam is." I said. Sam is going to strangle me for saying that.

"Oh, cool! Where is she?" Mandy asked.

"Um, you know, around..." I said, rubbing the back to my neck.

"Oh, well, if you see her, tell her I said hi." Mandy said.

I nodded quickly, just wanting to get away from her. But then I thought of something. "Mandy, so, you're not competing on the Bachelor?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but is it fun?" she asked.

"Sort of..." I answered. "Well, I'll see you." I said, and took off jogging down the beach.

So I guess, Mandy Valdez, isn't the Bachelor's Mandy...

I woke up the next morning, to find sunlight streaming through the window. Today was the day that Sam and I were supposed to spend with my mom, and Molly.

I sighed and rolled over. I finally got enough willpower to haul myself out of bed, take a shower, and throw some clothes on. I chose a simple white t-shirt, some jeans, and a blue pullover shirt to go over the white t-shirt. I put some gel in my hair, shaved, and brushed my teeth. I declared myself ready for the day, and walked outside. The fresh air smelled great, and I walked down to Sam's suite.

I knocked on the door, and Sam answered it, with a grin. She just had a towel wrapped around her on, and her blonde hair was wet. She had just gotten out of the shower.

"Good morning, Mr. Benson." Sam said, smiling, and gestured for me to come in. I sat down on her un-made bed, and Sam sat down next to me. She was making me a little nervous with just that towel on. I couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Morning, Princess Puckett." I forced out, trying to make myself look away. But I couldn't, she was just too beautiful.

"You're acting a little strange." she said, her hand on my arm. I gulped.

"Well, um, Sam, you just have a towel on..." I said, quickly.

"Oh." Sam said, laughing. "I just had a towel on yesterday..."

"But, that was different." I answered.

She grinned. "Okay, Benson. I'll change."

She was about to go into the bathroom, but before she did, she turned around. She walked towards me, and kissed me softly. I kissed back, and couldn't believe how good it felt. She pulled away, and smiled a mischievous smile at me, and walked into the bathroom to change.

I just sat there, lost in thought's of blonde hair, pink lips, and blue eyes. In the process, I think I actually forgot what my name was.

Sam finally came back out, in a red sundress, that stopped just at her knee, with spaghetti straps. She wore some silver sandals, and had on a little bit of eye makeup. She looked very pretty.

"You're beautiful." I said, just standing there, staring at her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I hugged her, and we walked out to the little cottage we were having brunch at, with our parents. I grabbed Sam's hand, and walked into the cottage together. My mom ran up, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Mom." I said, and hugged her back. I looked over her shoulder to see Sam's mom sitting there, grinning at us.

"Hi Molly." I said, and I noticed Sam was already sitting by her. I pulled away from my mom, and went to sit by Sam. I wrapped my arm around her. So there we were, Sam's mom sitting one end of the couch, me and Sam in the middle, and my mom on the other end of the couch. It was sort of awkward, because no one was saying anything.

Finally, my mom broke the silence. "So, how are you Samantha?"

"Um, fine, you can call me Sam if you want..." she answered, actually in polite way.

"Okay then, Sam." my mom answered, and Sam and my mom actually smiled at each other. It was a genuine smile, no sarcasm at all. Craziness...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, and I could feel the color drain out of my face, when I saw who it was. My dad.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi son." he said, kind of sheepishly.

"Why, what?" I stumbled over my words. Why was he here?

My mom was immediately behind me. "You have no business being here, David." she said, her eyes narrowed. My dad's gaze hardened.

"Freddie is my son too." he said, his voice seething.

"I know that, but you never acted like it, the whole time he was growing up." my mom said, right back.

"You never let me, and I was in the military. I couldn't have stayed home." my dad, answered.

I stood in-between them, and was surprised to find I was exactly the same height as my father, 5' 11". I crossed my arms.

"Guys, please stop. Dad, I'm glad you're here, but I have to talk to you. Mom, don't freak out, okay?" I asked. My mom and dad both nodded.

"Okay." I turned to my dad. "Now please tell me, why are you here?" I asked, staring at him. I hadn't seen him in over nine years, and I couldn't believe how much we looked alike. We had the same hair, and the same brown eyes. I had gotten tanner over the years, but my dad looked like he had spent a long time in the Sun. When my dad was younger, he had been the head of a Special Operations Unit, but he slowly gotten less and less dangerous jobs, so now he was a teacher at a Military Academy.

"I'm here because I wanted to be in on this Bachelor thing too. I wanted to see my son again." he finished. I nodded. "I wanted to meet these girls you are dating too." he said, smiling. I noticed Sam's eyes narrowed when he said girls. "Why don't you introduce me?"

"Okay." I said. "Well, this Sam Puckett, who I grew up with." I said grinning at her. "And this is her mom, Molly Puckett." I said, gesturing to Sam's mom.

My dad looked at Sam for a second, and smiled at her. She grinned back, and flashed a nervous smile back at me. Then, his gaze fell on Sam's mom. They smiled at each other, and I immediately saw it. It looked just like Sam and I, and I was pretty sure both of them already felt something for each other. My dad just stood there, and he looked like a total idiot. He probably looked just like I did earlier, when Sam came out in her red sundress. I went to sit by her, and shot a glance at her. She seemed to be sensing the same feelings I was.

"Hi." they both said, at the same time, and they both laughed. It was like they were teenager's again.

I pulled Sam up off the couch, and sat down in a big chair, Sam on my lap. I wanted my dad to sit by Molly. Thankfully, he did.

"Hello, Mrs. Puckett." my dad said.

"It's actually Ms. Puckett, and you can call me Molly." Molly said, smiling the smile that got me, only it was on Sam.

"Well Molly, you can call me David." my dad said.

"So, you're in the military, David?" Molly asked, and they continued their discussion.

I took a glance at my mother. She was looking at me, with her usual worried expression, and didn't seem to care about Sam's mom, and Dad. That was a relief.

I looked at Sam. "Do you think they like each other?" I asked, gesturing to Molly and Dad.

Sam raised her eyebrow's. "Yeah, they look so much like us, just older."

I nodded. "Sam, if they get married, we'll be step-brother and sister."

We both involuntarily shivered. "That's just weird."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." I said, looking over at Molly and Dad. The two had obvious chemistry, and they were already bantering, like me and Sam.

"I know. It's kind of gross." Sam said, her expression looking bothered.

"But, if it's meant to be?" I asked.

"You're such a girl." Sam said, slugging me in the shoulder. I groaned.

"Really Sam?" I asked.

"Yes, really, Benson." Sam said, but she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her. She kept kissing me, until my mom cleared her throat.

"Sam, Freddie..." she said, almost scolding us.

"Sorry." I answered, while Sam didn't say anything. Her eyes were watching Molly and Dad.

"This is so weird." I whispered to Sam.

"I know." Sam whispered back. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." I answered, and then turned to my Mom. "Hey, is it alright if we go for a walk?" I asked.

She nodded. "And I think I'm going to go cook a dessert. I noticed there was a kitchen in this little cottage. I'll think I'll make some cucumber cups, actually..." she said, as she walked towards the kitchen. Sam and I both sighed. Cucumber cups.

We walked outside, and grabbed Sam's hand. We walked towards the beach, not saying much. Then, I remembered what happened last night, once we made it to the sand.

"Sam, last night, I was walking down the beach after you and your mom left, and a jogger ran into me." I said, and Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"Benson, why did I need to know that?" she asked.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Sam sighed. "It wasn't just any jogger. It was Mandy, iCarly's biggest, crazy fan..." I said, and Sam gasped.

"No way." she said.

"Yeah, it was her. So that means, the Mandy on the show, isn't Mandy Valdez." I said.

Sam grunted. "Even if that's true, I still get a weird feeling about her..." Sam said, staring at me.

**A/N: I hope you like these new development's in the story. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

After we finished talking, in the cottage with my parents, I walked back to my suite with Sam and her mom. My parents said they needed to discuss some things, alone, so now I decided to stay with Sam and her mom for awhile.

I wasn't sure how to bring up the whole Molly and Dad thing, but I just blurted it out anyway. "Um, is there something going on with you and my dad?" I asked, looking at Molly.

Sam gave me a sideways glance, and Molly just looked at me. "No, I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything Freddie, but your dad is pretty uptight. I really don't see how you came from your mom and dad..." she said, and Sam choked back a laugh.

"I've always thought the same thing Mom, but I've never met Freddie's dad." Sam said, but she squeezed my hand.

"Well, all my dad ever wants to talk about is the military, at least that's what my Mom said." I said.

Molly sighed. "Tell me about it. I just spent all morning listening to him."

I laughed. "I haven't seen him for a long time, so I guess I just didn't remember exactly how much he talks about it. "

We all got back to Sam's suite, and I took this as my cue to leave. But Molly pulled me by the arm, and cleared her throat.

"Freddie, can I talk to you?" she asked, but even though it was a question, it sounded more like a command. I grinned, nervously.

"Sure." I answered, and Sam nodded at me. She went into her suite quietly, and I sat down on a bench with Molly.

"Look, Freddie, I was just wondering if you are leading my daughter on, even a little bit." she said, eying me.

"No, not at all. Why are you asking?" I asked, wondering what it the world brought this into her mind.

"Just because, I know there's another girl involved, and I don't want to see Sam hurt over you, again." she answered.

"Again?" I asked.

"Well, when you dated Carly back in high school, Sam was pretty upset." she answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember one day Sam came home, and she wouldn't talk to me. She looked really upset, and I finally figured out what was wrong. It was when you saved Carly's life, and she kissed you." Molly answered, and soft smile on her face, at my shocked expression.

"I had no idea." I said.

"Well, I guess you were blind, then." Molly said. I laughed, she never failed to tell it like it was, just like her daughter. "Thanks Freddie, I just wanted to clear a few things up."

"Oh, it's fine." I answered. Although, I was sort of worried that Sam thought I was leading her on...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day, I woke up, and got ready quickly. Today, I had my date with Mandy. I was kind of excited about it, well, I actually wasn't really sure what to feel. I walked out of my suite, and slammed the door behind me. I took a breath of the fresh, morning air, and the scent of tropical flowers hit me. I walked slowly towards Mandy's suite, not wanting to be too early.

I looked towards the white sand beach, and saw someone walking. I took a closer look, and saw it was Sam. I smiled, and walked, more quickly this time, towards her. She didn't see me, so I decided to scare her. I grabbed her around the waist from behind, and Sam kicked me, hard. And to make matters worse, it was a place most guys don't like to be kicked.

"Sam..." I groaned.

Sam turned around, about ready to punch me, but then saw who it was. She gasped. "Freddie?"

I just groaned again, because I was down on my knees in the sand. It was very painful. Sam bent down next to me.

"Oops." she said, quietly, but I could tell she was trying to control her laughter.

I grimaced. "Sam, why did you do that?"

"Well, that's what you get for grabbing Mama from behind, and scaring me" she said, but she was stroking my back.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's no problem, and I guess I'm sorry too." she answered.

"Really?" I asked. "Sam Puckett, apologizing?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, and you never know when the epidemic of apologizing might hit me again."

I smiled, and Sam helped me up. We walked down the beach, holding hands, and I cleared my throat. "Um, Sam?" I asked.

Sam looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"I was wondering if you think I'm leading you on..." I said quickly, all in one breath.

"I certainly hope you're not. Because if you are, be prepared for the biggest butt whooping you've ever had." she said, eying me angrily.

"I'm not, I promise you." I said, and I kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Then, what about Mandy? Are you leading her on?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sam, this is a T.V. Show you know... I have to get to the final two girls, and then pick one." I said, slowly.

"I know that." Sam huffed. "Why don't you just tell me you'll pick me, and we don't have to go through with the rest of this process?"

"Sam, I can't do that." I said, trying to stay calm, when I saw the anger pooling in Sam's blue eyes. Her lips were formed into a thin, straight line.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice raised a few octaves.

"Because, I just can't!" I said. "I don't even know yet..."

"The how can you say you're not leading me on?" she asked, angrily.

"Sam..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"You are so, so, nubby. I shouldn't even have come here! Why can't you say you'll pick me? We both know it's the truth." she yelled.

"I think you're being kind of babyish about this Sam." I said.

"Well Benson, if you think I'm being babyish about this, maybe I should just leave!" she yelled, even louder this time.

I kept my voice quiet and controlled, even though I wanted to scream. "Fine."

"Fine." Sam answered, and kicked me again, in the spot guys didn't want to be kicked in.

I groaned, and Sam was already running away from me, towards her suite. I tried to get up, and finally I did. I started walking down the beach, and I could feel the anger pulsating through me. Why does she expect me to tell her I picked her? Then, I realized something. She was right, I should tell her everything. I needed to tell her exactly how I felt about her. And, I needed to find out if there was something there with Mandy and I. This was all so confusing. I just needed to talk to Sam, and I had to find her, before she left.

I started running towards her suite. It was kind of a hike up there, and by the time I reached it, Sam had already left, her bags and everything were gone. I sank onto her bed, what was I going to do?

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you for the review's I've gotten on this story. I love reading them! Well, I guess every writer on FanFiction does, but anyways... Just thanks so much! As always, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I walked to Mandy's suite, dragging my feet as I went. I wanted to find Sam, but she always said, she's like an invisible ninja. I took a deep breathe. Maybe I should just go on my date with Mandy today, and figure things out with Sam tonight. After all, me and Sam would probably just be unreasonable for a while, anyways.

I sighed, as I got to Mandy's front door. I knocked on the door, and Mandy opened it about four seconds after I knocked. It was like she had been watching me or something. She smiled.

"Freddie, it's so nice to see you." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, same here." I said, but all I could think about was curly, blonde hair, and the fiery passion of Sam. She surrounded my thoughts, as Mandy and I got into the limo that was going to take us to see a volcano. Mandy took my hand in the limo.

"I really like you Freddie. I just want you to know that." she said, smiling at me.

I nodded. "I like you too." It wasn't a lie, she did seem nice. I wasn't exactly feeling much romantic for her, and I kind of understood where Sam was coming from with the whole weird vibes thing.

"Good." she said, and leaned over to kiss. I kissed her back, but I didn't feel much.

We pulled up at the volcano, and I helped Mandy out of the limo. We took a walk around, and saw the volcano. It was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't help but wish I was here with Sam. Mandy held my hand, and walked close to me. I sighed, thinking about determined blue eyes, and the girl I knew I was falling in love with.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sam's P.O.V.:

I didn't go far, after I told Freddie I was leaving. I just wanted him to to realize how stupid this show was, and that he needed to pick me. I loved him, and I wanted to make sure he really loved me too. If he did, he would've told me he would pick me.

Which is why I did what I did. When I saw Freddie walk up to Mandy's, I got an idea. The sleek, black limo was sitting a little ways down the road, and I knew it was for Freddie and Mandy for today. I walked down towards it, being the invisible ninja that I am, and saw the driver. He was sitting, waiting for his cue. No one seemed to be around, and the my idea took root in my mind. I opened the driver's door, and put on my sweetest voice.

"Hello, sir, I was wondering, could you help me with my car? It broke down, a little ways down the road, and I really need some help." I said, sweetly.

"Well of course. Where is it exactly?" he asked.

I faked a gracious smile. "It's about a mile down the road. We'll have to use your jumper cables." I said, hoping he had some.

"Okay, sure. I'll have to go check the trunk for some." he said, getting out of the car.

This was exactly what I wanted. Right as he got out, I punched him in the face, but not enough to seriously hurt him, but he was out like a light. I dragged him, back around the side of Freddie's suite and took his uniform. I put my hair up, and remembered my fake mustache, I always kept with me. I always knew that would come in handy someday.

So, then I put on the baggy uniform, and hoped Freddie wouldn't recognize me. I got into the limo, and drove up to Mandy's suite. They got into the limo, and I looked into the mirror at the two of them. Freddie wasn't really looking at Mandy. Mandy grabbed Freddie's hand. My jaw clenched.

"I really like you Freddie. I just want you to know that." she told him.

Freddie's brown eyes drifted over to her. "I like you too." he answered. Right then, I wanted to cry. How could he say that? How could Freddie do this to me? It took all the willpower I had to not turn around and scratch his eyes out.

We finally got to the volcano, and I watched as Freddie helped Mandy out of the limo. After the two of them were out of sight,I slipped put pf the limo, and changed out of the uniform and fake mustache, and put on my normal clothes. I walked around the volcano, making sure to avoid Freddie and Mandy. I crossed my arms across my chest, and let myself cry. Why was I crying? Freddie was a... Well, I don't know what Freddie is. Before I let my thoughts wander even further, I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, and saw Mandy. "Hello Sam." she sneered.

"Hi Mandy." I said, forcing myself to quit crying.

"What are you doing here, Puckett?" she asked.

'I'm just..." I looked up at her, and the weird vibes I got from her suddenly made sense. I saw something in her eyes. "Missy Robinson..." I said, with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"I'm surprised it took you so long." she answered, raising her eyebrows at me.

I glared at her. "I'm going to tell Freddie."

"So what? He won't believe you."

"Yes he will." I said, clenching my fists.

"No he won't, he already told me he's in love with me, and he think you're an ugly freak." she said.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled back my fist, and punched her. "Leave me and Freddie alone." I seethed.

"Sam!" Freddie said, as he walked up behind me. "What the heck?"

"Freddie, Mandy isn't..." I said but Mandy, no wait Missy, interrupted me.

"Freddie, Sam punched me. She said I was stealing you away from her." she whined. I groaned.

"Sam?" he asked, his brown eyes staring carefully into mine. I knew he didn't believe her yet.

"I didn't do that. Mandy isn't really who you think she is. She's Missy Robinson." I said, trying to stay calm.

Freddie threw his head back, and laughed. "Uh-huh, and I'm Lewbert."

My mouth fell open. "Freddie, I'm telling you the truth."

"Sam, I know you have a grudge against Mandy, but she doesn't even look like Missy Robinson." Freddie said.

"Well, she must have gotten plastic surgery or something. Come on, Freddie, believe me." I said.

He helped Missy up, he actually helped her up! "Look, Sam..." he said, but I didn't let him finish. I punched him, and took off towards the limo.

**A/N: For those of you reading iTake A Road Trip, I'm going to update it, I'm just trying to focus on this story, and then I'll update it. Thanks for staying with me, only a few more chapters left of iAm the Bachelor! Thanks you for reading, and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V.:

There was no doubt, Sam can punch harder than any girl or guy I know. My nose was gushing blood, and I could already feel my jaw starting to swell. My face was throbbing, and it was clouding my thoughts. Sam, my Sam, practically despised me.

I looked over at Mandy. She had a nasty smirk on her face. My face twisted into a frown. "Why are you smirking?" I asked.

Her usual gracious smile found it's way back onto her face. "I wasn't smirking."

"Yeah you were." I said, looking at her. "Mandy, tell me the truth, are you really Missy Robinson?"

She giggled nervously. I stared at her, hopefully making her uncomfortable enough to tell me the truth. Maybe Sam was telling the truth. I just wanted to hear Mandy say it.

"Fine, Freddie. I am Missy Robinson. But so what? I mean, we have an obvious connection." she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I just stared at her. She really thought we could have an actual relationship after she lied to me this whole time?

I scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why? You don't love Sam..." she said. "You would have believed her about me if you did."

I felt the color drain from my face. I realized the magnitude of my mistake. Sam was completely right, and I felt like a total loser.

But, what Mandy said about not loving her, because of not believing her, is not true. I love Sam Puckett. I know I do. Before right now, I didn't know if I loved her. I definitely had strong feeling's for her, but now I know I love her. I just wish I would have realized it sooner. All I think about is her intoxicating smell, her wild blonde hair.

"I'm madly in love with Samantha Puckett." I answered in a low voice.

"Whatever. At least I'm going to get famous..." she said.

I rolled my eyes. She was a total liar. Then, a devious thought entered my mind. "That's nice, Missy. And I'm just so glad the cameras caught this whole conversation. Makes for some good drama. ABC will be happy." I answered.

Missy paled. "This conversation has been filmed?"

"Oh yeah." I answered, smirking.

I walked quickly. The cold wind was blowing hard, and it felt like I was fighting something with every step. I looked up at Bushwell Plaza, and nervousness grew quickly in my stomach. I wanted to see Sam, and explain, but I wasn't sure what to say.

I entered the front doors, passed by a screaming Lewbert about letting in a draft. I climbed up the stairs, slowly, and made it to the very familiar hallway between Carly and Spencer's apartment, and my mom's apartment. I really hoped Sam would be at Carly's, because I know they had a little fight during the show. Surely they've made up.

I nervously knocked on the door, and Carly opened it. "Freddie?" she gasped.

I shot a quick smile at her. "Yeah, in the flesh."

"It's, uh, nice to see you." she said, awkwardly.

I looked down. "Um, yeah. Same here."

"This may sound rude, but, why are you here? Shouldn't you still be doing the finale?" she asked.

"I'll explain that later Carly. I just really need to know where Sam is..." I said.

To my surprise, Carly grinned. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I thought you were all bitter about everything?" I asked.

Carly grinned again. "Well I was, but then I found someone." she said.

I looked at her, in surprise. "Who?" I asked.

Gibby walked up behind Carly and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey baby." he said.

My mouth flew open in shock. Carly and Gibby? Together? "Wow." was all I could manage to say. Carly and Gibby both smiled.

"Jealous?" Gibby asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I smirked. "No, Gibster, I'm happy for you guys."

Gibby and Carly both smiled at me. "Thanks. That means a-lot." Carly said.

"Now, I seriously need to know where Sam is." I said.

"You might want to try the fire escape." Gibby said. "She just sits out there all the time, and you know, she won't even talk to anyone. She just sits out there, alone. You really messed up big time, dude. I would be prepared for a beating."

I winced. It was kind of like the tables were turned, since all those years ago. When Sam and I had our first kiss. I sat out there all alone too, until Sam fixed things. Hopefully, now I could do the same thing.

I nodded at Carly and Gibby, and walked towards the fire escape. Sam was sitting in my old camp chair, the wind blowing her blonde hair in every direction. She was just staring off into the distance. I knocked lightly on the glass. Sam turned around quickly. She had ears like a dog.

"What Benson?" she said softly, but I had never heard so much venom in a person's voice.

I stepped out onto the fire escape, slightly afraid. "Sam, I'm so sorry." I said softly.

Sam just turned away from me angrily. "Just go away."

"Sam, please listen to me. I left the show. I ripped up my contract. They're going to twist some story about how I couldn't handle the drama, and Missy's going to be the next Bachelorette." I said.

Sam turned around to face me this time. "What? That is not fair at all."

"I know, it sucks. ABC told me they're not going to use the footage of Missy telling me who she really was." I said, sighing.

Sam groaned. "Whatever. But, why didn't you believe me when I told you about her. You laughed Benson, you freaking laughed."

"I know." I said quietly. "I feel really bad about it. I am really sorry Sam. I just, I don't know, I guess the whole Missy thing didn't sound true to me. So, overall, I'm a stupid idiot who made the girl of his dreams run away from him. The whole show was a stupid idea for me anyway. I don't exactly fit into the whole suave bachelor type of lifestyle do I?" I said, taking a deep breath after my long rant.

Sam actually smirked, and a smile played on the corners of her mouth. "Yes, you are a stupid idiot."

I smiled. "Sam, we can just be friends if that's what you want."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Friends? Really Fredward? I know you can't resist kissing Mama."

I laughed. "You're right, I can't."

"Now," Sam said, walking closer to me, "We're probably still going to fight and argue and act like our usual Benson and Puckett selves, but I think if you make it up to me, we can work this thing we call a relationship out." she said firmly.

I grinned. "Agreed. But, how do you want me to make it up to you?"

She grinned, as she played with the buttons on my shirt. "I need you to do something for me."

Two Weeks Later:

I groaned as Sam put an apron over my head. Being Sam's personal assistant didn't sound to bad at first but then I actually started doing it. In the first hour I went to Mall-Mart twice, for two different kinds of ham, I cleaned her room, and did the Puckett household's laundry. Which isn't too bad, until you realize how many clothes Sam's mom actually has. And I'm pretty sure Sam put quite a few clean clothes in the laundry bin just to torture me. Then, I polished all of their shoes, and finally Sam is making me make her some chocolate chip cookies, which is where I am now.

"Sam, how long do I have to be your personal assistant?" I asked.

"If we get married someday, the rest of your life." she said.

I rolled my eyes, but then I grinned at her. "If we get married?"

"Yes Benson, if we get married. You haven't asked yet." she said, laying down on the couch.

"Sam, you don't know when I'm going to propose to you, it could be tomorrow, or it could be in ten years. You have no idea." I said, smirking at her.

"Ten years? I don't think so." she said, and I smiled at her.

"Hey, Sam could you get out your Cuttlefish CD. We should listen to it." I said.

"Get it yourself." she said, popping some ham in her mouth, from my second trip to Mall-Mart.

"I don't know where it is." I said.

Sam groaned. "Fine. But, get to work on those cookies. Mama needs her chocolate fix."

I smiled. "Don't worry Sam, they'll be ready."

She smirked. "They better be." she said, as she flounced up the stairs.

I quickly, got down one knee after she disappeared into her freshly cleaned room. I got the small ring box out of my pocket. The ring was little, but I knew Sam would love it. It was just one simple diamond, which two smaller turquoise stones on either side. They matched Sam's eyes perfectly.

Sam came running down the stairs. "Got it, Freddie, you happy?" she said, but dropped the CD once she saw me.

"Freddie?" she whispered.

I smiled, as I tried to remember everything I was going to say to her. But I just looked into her blue eyes filling up with tears, and forgot just about everything but the main question.

"Sam Puckett, will you marry me?" I asked, the most important question in my life. Please say yes, please say yes.

Sam smirked. "Yes, Benson, I suppose I will agree to be Mrs. Benson, but your mother has to change her last name."

I laughed, and Sam put the ring on her finger. "I really like this ring." she said, softly, after I pulled her close to me.

"I love you Sam."

"Love you too Freddie." she said, and I kissed her.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this finale of iAm the Bachelor. But, here's some good news, I think I'm going to write an epilogue, with the wedding, and what happens when Missy becomes the Bachelorette. If you don't care about the Bachelor/Bachelorette in real life, you can just ignore this next part. Thanks for reading, and please Review! :)**

**Okay, personally, I'm rooting for Chris L. and Roberto (hopefully one of them will become the next Bachelor after Ali's season). And, there's going to be a new show called the Bachelor Pad, where the old contestants come back, and Tenley and Kiptyn are going to be on it together! I just think they're so cute together! Sorry for my little rant, just had to get all the Bachelor/Bachelorette stuff out of my system. Please review if you think Tenley and Kiptyn belong together too! :) Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam's P.O.V.:

"How do I look?" I asked Melanie, my maid of honor.

"Beautiful, Sammie, just beautiful. Even though Freddie's going to think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." she answered, patting me on the shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks Mel."

She just smiled back at me, and Carly, one of my bridesmaids, came bursting into the room. "Hey, guys, it almost time." she said, as she walked over to us. "Sam, you look great."

"Thanks Carls. Do you know how Freddifer is holding up?" I asked.

"I think he's doing alright. Although, Mrs. Benson is already bawling." Carly said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed, and turned back to stare at my reflection in the mirror. My long, wild blonde hair was cascading down my back, and I had a strapless white dress on, that went down to the floor. I looked down at my toes just peeping out from my dress.

I was wearing my old red converse, which me and Freddie had written all over when we were 16. Freddie had been in charge of one shoe, and I had the other. On mine was pictures of meat, and the iCarly slogan. I also had drawn a few hearts to fill up the space. Freddie's shoe had Princess Puckett written on the toe, and a drawing of a computer on the side. I'm sure he did that just to annoy me.

I had grudgingly agreed to do some of the old wedding traditions, like not seeing the groom on our wedding day, and wearing something borrowed, something blue, something old, and something new. My wedding dress was new, I had my old converse on, I was wearing a blue clip in my hair, and I had borrowed Freddie's old braided rope bracelet that I got him before we left of college. And, I hadn't seen Freddie all day.

The wedding plans had gone fairly well. Freddie and I didn't get in to big of fight's, just the usual stuff, and we actually had a lot of fun. At first, Freddie and I hired a wedding planner, but I ended up getting really annoyed with her. She just wanted everything to be fancy and over the top, which wasn't at all Freddie and me. I think something that makes us so perfect for each other is the fact we both enjoy the simple things in life. Like the fact after we're married, even though we could afford a big house, we're going to buy a small loft in Bushwell.

Freddie and I decided to get married in small, white church out in the country. I thought it looked great, and fit us perfectly.

We didn't invite very many people, just Carly, Melanie, our parents, Gibby, Guppy, Spencer, Wendy, my Uncle Carmine, my Uncle Buzz, and some of Freddie's crazy relative's. Melanie and Carly are my bridesmaids, and Freddie picked Gibby and Spencer for his groomsmen. The flower girl is (used to be) baby Stephanie, Freddie's cousin, who didn't think Fredward was funny until he smashed a pie in his face. We didn't really have anyone to be the ring bearer.

"Come on Sam. We better get up to the church. Don't want to be late for your wedding." Carly said, smiling, as she dragged me and Melanie out of the room I got ready in.

"Fredward can wait." I said, but I wasn't truly thinking that. I couldn't wait to see Freddie's face when he saw me walk up the aisle.

"Sam..." Carly groaned, and Melanie laughed.

We got to the front doors of the chapel, and Gibby and Spencer were already standing there. Gibby was going to walked Carly in, and Spencer was going to walk Melanie in. I took a deep breath as I stood at the back of the line. Nervousness was beginning to build in my stomach. I was about to get married, commit myself to one person, and have to live with one person for the rest of my life. It's not like I ever wanted to have a relationship with any other guys but Freddie, it's just, it was like taking my freedom away.

I took another calming breath, and realized how wrong I was. Getting married isn't going to take my freedom away. Being single is really lonely, I realized that firsthand when Carly was dating Freddie when were 16.

I sent a mental message to Freddie telling him I loved him, to calm down, and stop worrying, because he always worries.

The music started in the church, and the doors opened. Spencer and Melanie went in, and then Carly and Gibby. My heart started to pound, as I nervously walked forward.

I entered the front doors of the church, and saw Freddie standing at the front of the church. His brown eyes met mine, and I saw they were sparkling with tears. I smiled nervously at him, and he smiled back. He certainly didn't look like a dork or a nub standing up there his black suit, and his brown hair swept across his forehead.

After the really long walk up the aisle, Freddie held my hands, and we stood across from each other. Freddie shakily took my veil and lifted it over my head. We smiled at each other. The preacher talked for awhile, but I was so nervous, I couldn't focus very well. Then, it was time to say our vows. We decided to say traditional vows, because I was too lazy to try and memorize a long speech about how much I loved Freddie. He knew I loved him, and I know he loves me, so we really don't have to give a long speech to each other about it.

"Fredward Benson." I snickered at his first name. "Do you take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher said.

Freddie stared into my eyes. He was still having trouble not crying. I heard Mrs. Benson bawling in her pew. "I do." he said quietly.

I smiled, as the preacher turned to me. "Samantha Puckett, do you take Fredward Benson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said, and Freddie squeezed my hands, and squeezed back, enough to make sure his hands hurt a little bit. I heard him give a little gasp of pain. I had to make sure he knew I wasn't going to be mushy gushy all the time.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Freddie smiled at me, and I whispered. "Well, lean."

He grinned, and kissed me.

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter of iAm the Bachelor! I'm going to update my other stories, pretty soon. :) As always, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
